


Hand in Hand

by hamstr



Series: World State: Lord Inquisitor Cadash [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Injury, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstr/pseuds/hamstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t care what comes next, as long as we’re together.”<br/>--<br/>Vignettes told in various points of view on the relationship between Edric Cadash and Cassandra Pentaghast—its development, realization and everything that goes in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two dwarves discuss their facial hair, or lack thereof.

“So, Herald. I gotta ask—what’s with the whole beardless look?” Varric asked as he and Cadash huddled around the fire at their campsite in the Hinterlands. “I can see stubble forming so I can tell that you aren’t miraculously hairless around the jaw area. That means you also make effort to keep your face, well, smooth.”

“Err…” Cadash placed a hand over his chin and rubbed the area unconsciously. He raised an eyebrow. “I could ask you the same question, Varric.”

“I keep a bit of the stubble there—just enough to make people wonder. Other than that, I make up for it elsewhere.”

“You mean how you flaunt your chest hair?” Cadash asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, exactly! And I’ll be offended if you do the same thing, just so you know.” Varric then waved a hand. “But enough about me! You didn’t answer my question, Herald. What’s up with that look?”

Cadash looked around the camp, feeling a bit self-conscious. It wasn’t a particularly private piece of information to share but he still wanted control over who would hear his answer. He liked Varric enough and he knew the other dwarf meant well, despite the animosity between him and Cassandra. Since Solas and Cassandra had retired to their respective tents earlier, only a few scouts were up and they seemed too busy patrolling the area to be paying any attention to them.

“Well, there’s honestly no deep reason for it,” he began. “I had to shave my beard once for an infiltration operation for the Carta. It was a disguise sort of thing. In hindsight, the plan was absolutely ridiculous. I don’t know how they talked me into it, Maker’s breath.” Cadash chuckled at the memory.

“Oh, this sounds like it will be a good one.” Varric said with a smile, leaning forward with interest.

“I was supposed to sit on the shoulders of another dwarf and we’re to pretend that we were a human. Wore robes to conceal ourselves and such. We were supposed to be a distraction for when the other dusters infiltrated the base operations of the Merchant’s Guild at Ostwick.”

Varric guffawed and covered his mouth with his hand when his laughter had caught the attention of a scout. “Shit, _seriously_?”

“Yes, seriously. It was quite the embarrassing plan.” Cadash said, laughing a bit.

“You’re not going to tell me that that plan actually worked, are you?”

Cadash snorted and began laughing in earnest. “Of course not! We nearly got ourselves killed when they saw us! Although it did grab attention and we did become quite the distraction—but all it caused was increased security.” He shook his head and sighed softly. “And when I got back home, I saw how I looked in the mirror and well… I liked it. I’ve kept myself beardless since.”

“An unpopular opinion, I’m sure.”

“Oh for sure! The Carta called me ‘Baby Face’, for fuck’s sake. I bet that’s what they’re saying now. ‘Can’t believe Baby Face is involved in this Herald of Andraste shite’.”

“I think it’s hilarious that someone with the nickname ‘Baby Face’ is at the head of the Inquisition’s operations right now. I wonder though if that would stick, shall I start spreading it around?”

Cadash groaned. “Varric, no!”

“Shall I just tell our Lady Seeker then?”

“What—“ Cadash covered his reddening face with his hand. “I don’t see what good that would do!” He wondered just how obvious he was if Varric was able to catch his infatuation towards the Seeker and use it against him so easily.

“Maker, you just make it so easy, don’t you? I’m just shitting you. Fun to see you so flustered though.” Varric laughed heartily and grinned. “But actually, I was just baiting you and to my surprise, you bit at my first attempt! So, should I expect this thing to develop into well, _you know_.”

Cadash simply shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. She is just an incredible woman I respect and admire, that’s all.”

“And blush about,” Varric added with a soft chuckle. “Although I gotta say, your taste in women is dubious at best, but I guess to each their own?”

“Says the dwarf who talks to his crossbow… tenderly.”

Varric winked at him.  “That’s because I know how to treat a lady right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually began writing this fic not knowing where I was gonna go with it. The characters were just being very chatty in my head! The very first snippet that I wrote was a scene after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts and I eventually got around to making something chronological. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to my SO, Ellie (pastellieria on tumblr) for reading through my fic and indulging me whenever I cried and babbled about these nerds. Also Ellie provided me with the title too! I was agonizing over it for quite a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His marked hand coupled with the events at Redcliffe stirs the Herald's subconscious.

To say the future was bleak was perhaps the biggest understatement either Dorian or Cadash could make in the present age. Landing in a future that was doomed to the machinations of this “Elder One” they knew nothing of left Cadash reeling from where he stood. The dwarf could barely fathom the mark on his hand, much less understand how magic that could send them into the future was possible.

Dorian, with his confidence, provided him with reassurance even though they had only been briefly acquainted. Cadash could only be grateful for his help, unable to imagine what he would have done if he had been thrown into the future alone.

The sight of Varric and Cassandra, both unwell, both seemingly on the brink of death, shook him. And the revelation of how everything had happened—the assassination of Empress Celene, the rise of the demon army that the Elder One led—in the span of a single year made him nauseous. Finding Leliana being tortured did nothing to improve how he felt. Everything had all came to pass because he had been drawn into the rift in time.

Cadash felt like he couldn’t breathe as he stood by Dorian who was preparing his spell on the amulet that could take them back into present time. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the muffled sound of fighting that he could hear from outside the door. He had never agreed that the others should sacrifice their lives just so that he and Dorian could return to their own time. Seeing both Cassandra and Varric leave in order to fight to the death was painful, to say the least—especially since he had started getting attached to both of them. Even if it was a future that they could prevent from happening, he still couldn’t accept that this was the only way.

_“Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame.”_

Leliana’s solemn prayer and a banging sound brought him out of his thoughts and he drew his daggers in reflex as they all collectively stared at the door. Time was up, it seemed.

The door was thrown open by a group of demons and soldiers. Cadash couldn’t find his voice when he saw the lifeless body of Cassandra behind the crowd that was slowly filling the room. His breath stopped short when he saw Varric’s corpse tossed to the side.

_“Andraste, guide me. Maker take me to your side!”_

 He turned to look at Dorian who despite the chaos all around them was still casting his spell. He turned back to Leliana and saw that she was already being overwhelmed by the army. He had to do something. He must do something!

“You move and we all die!” Dorian shouted at him, taking his arm.

The last thing Cadash saw before the void swallowed them was Leliana locked in the long, bony arms of a demon that was about to end her life.

\--

_“Look at us. We’re already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes.”_

Cadash woke with a start, breathing heavily as he looked at his surroundings. Just the wooden walls of his room at Haven, no abnormal red lyrium growths anywhere. He placed his head in his hands as he took gulping breaths of air. He felt like he was choking, gagging; he had to get out.

He stepped out of the small cabin that had become his temporary lodging since the explosion at the temple. He retched onto the ground and leaned on the wall for support once he was sure his stomach was done throwing up its contents. He wiped his mouth with the back of his trembling hand and he tried to catch his breath.

Dwarves didn’t dream, shouldn’t dream—at least not naturally. The only time he’d heard of a dwarf dreaming was Varric’s own account of his trip to the Fade and even that was vague and not exactly helpful. Cadash didn’t appreciate at all that the first dream that his mind decided to conjure was a flashback to the future that he had been forced to visit with Dorian. He didn’t fancy it much-- nightmares didn’t give him a good impression of the experience of dreaming.

He was about to push himself off of the wall when he noticed the faint green glow coming from his left hand. The mark. The mysterious magic contained within it was the most likely explanation for his dreaming. He sighed wearily and made his way towards the Chantry.

Several guards on patrol saw him and bowed respectfully before approaching him. “Herald, is something the matter?” one of them asked.

“No, everything is fine. Please don’t mind me. I just needed some air.” Cadash answered, not daring to mention what had him up so late in the evening. “Do you know if anyone is still up in the Chantry or has everyone retired?”

“I’m afraid everyone has retired indeed, your Worship. But we shall rouse anyone you need.”

Cadash shook his head. “That isn’t necessary. Thank you. Please carry on.”

The dwarf sat down on the first step of the stairs and sighed heavily as he rested his elbows on his knees. He tried to drive away the images of Cassandra and Varric’s corpses and Leliana’s desperate fight to buy him and Dorian time. But it was in vain. The images remained.

Knowing what the future held for them certainly had its advantages. They knew what actions must be done to prevent it all but the task itself was daunting. Thinking of it all made his stomach turn once more.

A future where Thedas was under the Elder One’s rule. An enemy they’ve yet to actually meet. An enemy they knew virtually nothing about was out there and had been behind the death of the Divine and thousands of others. It implied that his role in the Inquisition would probably not end with his closing of the Breach and the rifts. What had happened at Redcliffe alone strongly suggested his pivotal role in future events. That was why they had wanted him dead in the first place. All because of the mark on his hand.

He had always thought that the mark would kill him. But now he knew that whoever this Elder One was, they would kill him first and soon all of Thedas would follow to be their target.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition's token beardless dwarves talk about dwarven honor, Orzammar and a certain Seeker over several mugs of ale.

Varric spotted Cadash running up the snow-covered steps, perhaps on his way to the Chantry—but where had he come from? He could see the soldiers training right outside the gates and noticed Cassandra with her arms crossed. He smirked.

“Herald!” Varric called out and caught the other dwarf’s attention.

Cadash stopped in his tracks, turned to Varric and approached him. “Yes? Did you need something, Varric?”

Varric appraised the other dwarf for a moment, notingthe paleness and the dark circles under his eyes. He shook his head. “Nothing pressing, really. Although, if you’re in a hurry, we can talk another time.”

“No, I was just… heading to Josephine’s office to deliver something to Minaeve to help with her research,” Cadash answered as he raised his pack. “But that can wait, of course. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I was just hoping that we could grab a drink or two. I’ll buy.”

“Thank the Ancestors, you are a blessing, Varric!” Cadash said with a wide smile. “You really do know just what a guy needs.”

Varric placed his arm around Cadash’s shoulders and they made their way to the tavern. Cadash sheepishly waved at the people who had stopped their animated conversations to bow and greet him.

“I’ll never get used to that,” he whispered as they took a seat by the bar.

Varric chuckled. “Ever the presence, huh, Herald?” He gestured for Flissa to get them two drinks before fully facing his companion. “By the way, we’ve known each other a while but I only just remembered because I heard you just now… Do you worship the Stone? Or, I don’t know, believe in that stuff?”

Had he been in the middle of drinking, Cadash would have spat it all out. “No!” he said with a short laugh. “I’m as much of a surface dwarf as you are. And I perhaps put as much care into my dwarven honor as you do.”

“That’s a relief, to be honest.”

“I’m sure it would be unbearable to have a dwarf along who won’t shut up about Orzammar, the Shaperate, worshipping the Stone and dwarven tradition,” Cadash snickered as he thanked Flissa for the drinks. He took a swig before continuing, “It’s a bit hard to be attached to that when I was born on the surface.”

“Yes! Exactly! Thank you! Finally someone who gets it!” Varric said with genuine enthusiasm.

Cadash looked at him and blinked. “So, you’re… a big believer in the Stone, huh?” He grinned when he was met with a loud snort.

“Yeah, the biggest.” Varric said with a roll of eyes. “I just wondered because you mentioned the Ancestors a while ago.”

“Don’t tell anyone but that’s mostly just blasphemous muttering from me. I can’t help it sometimes. I lived and worked with dwarves from Orzammar, after all. Can’t help but pick up some choice phrases from here and there.”

“I get you. That’s why I tried to steer clear of Merchant Guild meetings. We may all have gone topside but still, _all this tradition_ …” Varric sighed in exasperation. “So, never been to Orzammar, then?”

“And let them brand my face once I get there? No, thank you.”

Varric had a smug grin on his face. “Yes, wouldn’t want to ruin your smooth good looks, _Baby Face_.”

“Oh, _sod off_.” Cadash said with a friendly shove at Varric’s arm. “Next time we talk, I’m going to ask you ‘What’s shaping?’ or I’ll greet you by saying ‘Stone met’—see how long it takes to have you gritting your teeth at me.”

“I never pegged you for a cruel man, Herald,” he replied and took a swig of his ale. “But anyway, that wasn’t what these drinks are for.”

“Oh yeah? I always need a drink when I have to talk about Orzammar and traditional dwarven ways even a little.”

“And don’t I know it. Well, alright. I can get us more drinks. Flissa, another round for me and the Herald here!” Varric finished the contents of his first mug and let out a soft sigh. “So, where was I? Right. Herald, I’ve been keeping an eye on you.”

Cadash placed a hand on his temple, as if predicting that he would be dealing with a headache soon. “I’m going to regret agreeing to have drinks with you, aren’t I?”

Varric laughed. “That’s what the drinks are for! Drown that regret even before you feel it!” Then his voice dropped to a whisper, knowing that Cadash still valued his privacy. “Anyway, I saw you talking to the Seeker again. How’s that been going?”

The Herald looked downcast as Varric brought up the topic, his grip tightening on his mug.

Varric made a sympathetic sound at Cadash’s reaction. “That bad, huh?”

“What? Err—no! I never had plans, Varric. And if I did, they’d be dashed by how cross she is with me about the whole mage alliance thing,” Cadash answered with a tired sigh. “I had to make a decision right then and there. I didn’t have my advisors with me. And if they were there, how many hours would we all argue? I would also like to remind everyone that I had just seen a very bleak future. ”

“I don’t envy you. Army of demons? Red lyrium everywhere? I’m sorry to say but I’m glad present me didn’t land there.” Varric shuddered at the thought. “Anyway, about the Seeker, I’m sure she’ll cool her head eventually. Look at me, I’m still alive. She hasn’t been all stabby with me lately, although granted, she might be too busy being stabby with other things.”

“Either way, it’s fine,” Cadash said with a shake of his head. “When this is all over, my role in the Inquisition is done, right? Perhaps it means back to the Free Marches for both of us, right?”

Varric honestly doubted that it would be so simple. Everyone was certain that those Tevinter mages at Redcliffe and the Elder One they had mentioned had something to do with the huge, gaping hole in the sky—and that closing the Breach was only just the beginning. No good story would end so quickly, after all. But he didn’t want to further worry his friend. He was certain that the thought had passed Cadash’s mind as well, judging by how he looked, and that he was just doing all he could to hide his worries.

Thank the Maker for these drinks, then. Such thoughts would drive him mad.

“I hope so, Herald.” Varric pushed the doom and gloom away from his mind. “But wouldn’t it take a while to close all those rifts? You sure you don’t want to, I don’t know, see how far you can go?” he asked with a wink.

Cadash appeared to be considering it before he took a long swig of his drink, downing it all in several gulps. “I’ll be fine.”

“He says, right after drinking two mugs of ale,” Varric said with a smirk.

“Hey! One of those mugs was for Orzammar!” Cadash paused and looked glum again as he muttered, “And one for the lady that won’t smile at me anymore.”

Varric shook his head and smiled before telling Flissa to get them another round. Perhaps a fourth or fifth round would be needed as well to get Cadash to blow off some steam after all that shit in Redcliffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this was /slow burn/? Hahaha. Don't worry, Cassandra will have more active participation starting next chapter! Varric is just my favorite character in all of Dragon Age and it's entertaining to write him. My Cadash also looks to him for familiarity and fraternity. And obviously for shit talking Orzammar. 
> 
> If it wasn't obvious enough, my Cadash is a loser that honestly can't be subtle at all about his feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cassandra is a bit more blunt than she intends but eventually makes amends.

Cassandra eyed the Herald from where she stood, her shield at her back and her arms crossed over her chest. It had been a relatively peaceful day in the Hinterlands, especially since they had eliminated most of the threat of templars and mages. Cadash had insisted that they still had business there and it was near enough to Haven to travel to. Cassandra supposed that it was better than sitting by idly while Cullen and the mages prepared to seal the Breach once and for all.

Cadash was leafing through his journal as the party stood a distance away from their lakeside camp. He then asked Solas to hand him the map and began marking the places where they needed to go to.

“Herald, if I may ask, what is it we’re looking for exactly?” Cassandra inquired as she took a few steps towards him. There was an edge to her voice that she instantly regretted. It was unworthy of her to still harbor negative feelings about the mage alliance after all, especially since Cadash had only done what he thought was right at the time.

It seemed her tone hadn’t been missed for Cadash tensed up slightly as he looked over the map. “I’m not sure if you remember, but I talked to a recruit at the Crossroads and he mentioned something about the apostates’ supply caches that we might be able to take for the refugees.”

“Surely we can ask our scouts to do this?” she suggested, knotting her eyebrows together once more.

“You have a point, Cassandra, yes, but I just want to help,” Cadash replied quietly as he folded the map and handed it back to Solas.

“I think Master Cadash means to improve morale among the refugees by delivering the supplies himself,” Solas said as he kept the map in his pack.

Cassandra nodded and felt guilt. Her irritation was undeserved and petty. She opened her mouth to apologize but then realized that Cadash was already leading the group to the first of the supply caches. Perhaps later, then.

Varric shook his head at her when he passed as he walked towards Cadash and placed a hand on his shoulder. She couldn’t hear what either was saying and decided to just let the whole thing go for now.

Running all over the Hinterlands gathering supplies and meat—because Cadash had remembered that someone had also requested ram meat— and closing some rifts led to them returning to the Crossroads well after the sun had set. Cassandra honestly could not wait to construct a bath once Cadash was done delivering materials.

She saw him approach the recruit and from where she stood, she could also see the genuine smile on his face despite the tiring day they all had. He truly did just want to help others in any way, no matter how small or large the task. She had always thought that it was unnecessary for him to do everything himself but perhaps what she was seeing was his true self and not the Herald of Andraste. The Herald should do other activities in his time but the man, Cadash, found it important to help each and every one in need of assistance. She shook her head—she wasn’t sure if that thought had even made sense.

When he turned, their eyes met and he smiled at her, which she took as a sign that he harbored no hard feelings from her treatment of him earlier in the day. She returned the smile with hesitation and walked to meet him.

“Shall we take a walk?” Cadash asked, looking up at her.

After walking together for a while, they reached a secluded part of the Crossroads and Cassandra decided that it was the perfect opportunity to make amends. “Herald, I must apologize for my… harshness as of late. I am sure you have noticed my unacceptable behavior and it is, well… it _is_ unacceptable. And for that, I am sorry. It is undeserved.”

“You did offer me advice at Redcliffe and I deliberately didn’t follow it. I think you do have the right to be upset with me.”

“Even if you say that, I still should have carried myself far better than I have recently. What is done is done and if this is what the Maker intends to happen, then I shall have faith in your decision.”

She knew the Herald was not a man of faith but he seemed kind enough to not mention it. “You have nothing to worry about, Cassandra,” Cadash replied. “We’re fine, I think. We _are_ fine, right?”

Cassandra chuckled. “Yes, yes, we are.”

“I’m glad.”

Cassandra turned to him when he spoke again and noticed the relief and contentment in the dwarf’s smile. This surprised her. She had judged him too early; she had decided since the events at Redcliffe that all he did was overcompensation for his criminal background. She had thought perhaps that his actions were all an act for the sake of diplomacy and tact, which were both necessary for his position as Herald. But the expression on his face was as true as it could get.

She felt a faint tugging in her chest when she realized that being in her good graces seemed fairly important to Cadash. She attempted to ignore it; such attachments and sentiments were unwise.

What she could not help, however, was that very same smile forming on her lips as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there're some mentions of the quest "In the Elements" here but I kind of blundered regarding the details, which I admit now. Apparently, the quest entailed just giving Recruit Whittle the locations of the supply caches NOT gathering the actual caches. I only found this out when I got to the part again last night on my second playthrough. It's a small detail, sure, but I'm really particular about this stuff so I wanted to let you know that I made that mistake. And I also didn't want to rewrite many of the things even after realizing this error whoops.
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, my bad.
> 
> Also, many thanks again to my SO, Ellie, who patiently edits and gives comments to my rambling/writing/there is no difference.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fled Haven without the Herald of Andraste.

Somehow, somewhere between fighting the monstrosity that was the templar with huge lyrium crystals growing on his— _its_? Could she even call them human, still?—back and the Elder One’s arrival into Haven, she had been separated from the Herald. It was all a mad rush to get into the Chantry, to secure everyone’s escape but she hadn’t counted on him not following her.

Cassandra could hear Cullen yelling for everyone to go through the secret passage that Chancellor Roderick had shown them. She heard him call out her name and she turned to him, pleading, “But the Herald!”

“We don’t have time!”

With one last glance at the door, and with the heavy burden of guilt and anxiety in tow, she made her way through the passage and Cullen followed.

_“The Light shall lead her safely_

_Through the paths of this world, and into the next._

_For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water._

_As the moth sees light and goes toward flame,_

_She should see fire and go towards Light.”_

The verses left her lips as they traversed the secret passage. The seemingly endless crash of snow onto Haven was difficult to ignore. Cadash had fired the trebuchet and caused an avalanche then. Her heart felt heavy as she looked back and saw no one but Cullen there. His hand was on her shoulder, aiming to provide some comfort and she supposed it did, in a way.

“We will find him,” Cullen whispered as they continued to trudge forward.

“Maker guide him,” Cassandra said in response, willing herself not to falter.

 He sacrificed himself, that much was clear. _But if anyone would survive that, it would be him, certainly,_ she thought to herself.

\--

The members of the Inquisition and the other survivors were able to establish a makeshift camp several hours after their escape from Haven. They were all unsure of where exactly they were. Leliana and Cullen had already sent out agents and soldiers to scout the area and perhaps look for the one that they were all hoping would miraculously make his appearance, the Herald of Andraste.

Waiting idly was not an activity that Cassandra fancied or did best and so she spent it poring over the map that they had managed to take with them. Without a stronghold and without a leader, what would be left of the Inquisition? Was this the end of what she had just started so recently? She clenched her fists on the table. There must be some way to salvage this and yet the hours passed without any answers. And most importantly, still no Herald.

Many believed the man to be dead, especially since they had all seen and heard the avalanche that buried Haven. And between the templar army, the Elder One and what appeared to be a dragon, an archdemon they said-- how could one dwarf survive such an ordeal?

_“Cold, it’s so cold.”_

Cassandra turned around when he heard the voice of the young man who had suddenly joined them at Haven earlier. She frowned and opened her mouth to berate him but stopped herself upon hearing what else he had to say.

_“Ancestors, where are they? Anxious, astray, an agony that spreads—am I going to die here?”_

She stepped towards him. “What are you—“

“I can hear him. He’s still alive,” he whispered.

Cassandra’s eyes widened. “Do you mean—“

She wanted to question him, ask him for proof of what he was saying. How would he know that the Herald still lived? She opened her mouth with the intent of questioning him but he cut her off.

“You must hurry or else he might not make it!”

That was enough of an indication for her to start moving. She would question him later. If he was correct, they should find Cadash. She took a cloak from one of the agents that had just returned from their search, intending to continue. The wind howled as she pulled the cloak over herself and her gut twisted as she wondered how Cadash was faring if the young man was telling the truth and he was still alive. Cassandra remembered that all he had been wearing were his leathers, coat, and boots. Hardly an effective shield from the merciless snowstorm. She uttered a prayer before leaving camp, putting all her faith in the Maker that they might find him safe.

“Are you going to look for Cadash?” Cullen’s voice came from the side.

“Yes, the one who warned us about the templars told me he is still out there. We must find him before it’s too late.”

They were only a few minutes away from the campsite when they saw him. A familiar silhouette in the distance— short, stocky build, a dwarf, there was no mistaking it. The figure slumped over into the snow and Cassandra heard Cullen’s exclamation: “There he is!”

She couldn’t help the relief that rushed through her and the warmth that spread in her insides. She let out a shaky breath as they ran to him, “Thank the Maker!”

The Herald’s form was face down on the snow and no one could miss his intense shivering – but he was alive. Cassandra confirmed so when she turned him around and felt for a pulse on the dwarf’s neck.

“Maker’s breath,” she murmured. “He’s alive…” She closed her eyes and thanked the Maker for his divine providence. The Herald of Andraste _and_ Edric Cadash were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Cole. You deserve better than to always be used as a convenient plot device but you really are just that convenient!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having found the Herald, Cassandra keeps a recovering Cadash company.

Cassandra stood vigil as the healers did the Maker’s work on Cadash. She could hardly forget how they had found him. She recalled the silhouette and how it had been walking slowly until it stumbled, fell and did not get up. She remembered seeing his face when she turned him, the crease in his eyebrows betraying pain, the lack of color in his features save for the blue tinge of his lips and the snow and ice that had gathered in his hair, eyebrows and eyelashes. She had felt his shivering when she had gathered him in her arms. She had seen the mark on his hand, and it was different. The gash she had seen before had now branched out, appearing like a web on his palm.

They were quite the distance away from Haven. She couldn’t imagine how long he had been walking by himself, injured, in the snowstorm to reach them. She sighed and crossed her arms. If only they had gone to search for him earlier, then perhaps he would have gotten to their makeshift camp faster; perhaps he would have been handled by the healers earlier.

She didn’t realize she had dozed off while standing at her post outside the healers’ tent until she was awoken by a cry of pain coming from inside. Hastily, she entered the tent and instantly saw the flash of green from Cadash’s hand. “What is the matter? Is he alright?” she asked urgently.

She looked at him closely and saw the beads of sweat on his brow despite the frigid weather, knotted eyebrows and tightly shut eyes. She noticed the bruises present on his left side and she was certain there were more where she could not see. Most of the visible injuries could not be accounted to the battle against the templars with the abnormal lyrium growths. She felt guilt—he had gained most of them during his confrontation with the Elder One.

“Nothing to worry about, Seeker Cassandra. He had a dislocated shoulder; we just replaced it into the joint,” a young healer answered. “Unfortunately most of Adan’s potions and draughts were left behind in Haven and we could not regulate his pain.”

Cassandra nodded slowly, fully familiar with such injuries. “Alright. How is he doing?”

“He should make it through the night, if that’s what’s you’re wondering, Seeker. It is a good thing he was found when he was or else he would have lost several fingers to frostbite,” a second healer answered. “We’ve given him one of our potions to help with his bruised ribs but he will still need a lot of time to recover completely.”

Once the healers had done all that they could for Cadash, they exited the tent, acknowledging Cassandra, who had returned to her post, with polite nods. She entered the tent and saw Cadash covered in several fur blankets. He had regained some of his color, which was a good sign. She sat down on a stool beside his bedroll and began praying silently for his recovery.

Later on, her prayer was interrupted when she heard the tent flap open and she turned to see Varric. She frowned and wanted to question him being there but remembered that he was one of Cadash’s closest friends in the Inquisition. Of course, the other dwarf would want to check on him. “He’ll be fine,” she whispered as she turned her attention back to the sleeping Cadash. “The healers said he will make it through the night.”

“And for the next nights?”

“He is expected to make a full recovery in time. That is assuming this Elder One does not find us.”

“I really like your optimism, Seeker,” Varric said with a shake of his head as he stood next to her.

She glared at him. “What? I am merely—“

Varric raised his hands up. “Easy, Cassandra. I’m not here to argue with you. I’m just here to check on my friend.”

Cassandra was thrown off by the use of her name. “Yes. I apologize. It has been a trying day.”

“More so for him, I expect.” Varric said with a sigh.

She leaned forward and clasped her hands together. It plagued her mind how they had left him there to deal with the enemy. And how even though he knew he was alone and that the chances of his own survival were slim, he had fired the trebuchet when they had sent out the signal flare. And yet he lived. He found his way back to them. Even when beaten, weary and freezing, he defied all the odds. If the Maker was trying to send them a sign that this dwarf was special, she was certain that this sign was going to be well-received.

Still, she felt guilt. How easily did they give up? Would they have even found him if that young man—Cole—didn’t tell her that he was out there looking for them? She couldn’t bear the thought of how close they were to losing him. They had asked so much of him and there he was at Haven, willing to throw his life away to save them. And even after he had just closed the Breach, all she could talk about were his remaining responsibilities to the Inquisition. They never gave him time to breathe, did they?

“You already look pretty beat, Seeker. I suggest not adding more to that by blaming yourself for his state.” Varric said, breaking the silence. He then chuckled. “This shit’s so bizarre; I don’t think I can put it in any of my stories. A blighted avalanche, a mountain fell on him! And he survived! A Maker be damned miracle. Andraste really must have sent him in one way or another.”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him. “I would take you far more seriously if you did not blaspheme every time you opened your large mouth.”

“I have a regular sized mouth, thank you.”

“But you are right. It is a miracle. Praise the Maker that he lives,” she whispered as she looked at his still form. All there was to do was to wait for him to wake. Perhaps thank him for all he had done and tell him she was happy that he survived. The interrogation could wait.

Varric cleared his throat and when she turned to him, he had a smirk on his face for some unknown reason. “I should leave you to it. Thanks for looking after him, Seeker. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you when he wakes.”

Cassandra snorted. “I highly doubt that. Perhaps he’ll ask me why we left him there and didn’t bother looking for him sooner.”

She watched him turn around and wave a hand at her in dismissal. “Trust me. He’ll be _really_ happy.”

In the next few hours, the advisors had come inside to check on both her and Cadash. The Herald’s other companions entered the tent as well as some well-wishers. Everyone seemed to be tense and restless even with the knowledge that Cadash would eventually recover. She understood how they felt. It was exactly why she stayed at his side.

She stood up to stretch her arms and yawned. Perhaps it was time to get someone else to watch over the Herald while she got some rest. It was going to be a long day of discussions with the advisors and hopefully Cadash too if he could manage. As she was about to walk out of the tent, Cadash began stirring from under the fur blankets.

Cassandra immediately returned to his side, watching as he slowly regained consciousness. Bleary blue eyes greeted her and she smiled, a wave of emotions filling her. “Finally awake?”

Cadash stared at her for several seconds, eyebrows knitting together with a frown. “… ‘sandra,” he mumbled. His eyes scanned the surroundings before he closed them again. “Alive? What about… others?” His voice still sounded far too tired for her liking.

She sat down beside him. “Yes, we found you and the healers treated your injuries as much as they could with the resources currently at our disposal. And many were able to escape Haven. It is all thanks to you, Herald.”

His eyes suddenly shot open and he exclaimed, “CORYPHEUS!” while making an attempt to rise. Cassandra stood to stop him but his attempt was quickly thwarted by how his body hadn’t recovered yet, causing him to cry out in pain. His right arm wrapped around his torso and he fell back into his bedroll. “Shit,” he managed to say as he hissed.

“You are still recovering. It would be better to refrain from overexerting your body.”

“Noted,” Cadash responded wearily. “But are we safe?”

“For now, yes. But there is no telling how long this quiet will last.” She shook her head. “But we will have plenty of time to discuss that. You do need your rest.”

Cadash blinked at her for a moment, looking as if he didn’t believe what she had said. Was it so odd that she would suggest that he should rest? “Have you been…” he started speaking with uncertainty. “Have you been here for, err, how long have I been out exactly?”

“Less than a day, do not worry. But yes, I have been here since the healers finished.”

She didn’t expect the wide smile that appeared on his face. “Oh. Thank you,” he said, sounding pleased.

What Varric said had apparently come true. He was indeed happy to see her. Cassandra couldn’t help but smile in return. “We are the ones who should be thanking you. We are all here because of you, after all. It was very brave, what you did. I’m very pleased to know that you’re alright, Edric.”

The use of his name was tentative. But it seemed to earn a positive response from the man. He hummed in what seemed to be contentment, even with his current state. “You’re sure we don’t need to discuss Corypheus yet?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “So eager to go back to work already? You’ve had quite the night.”

Cadash looked at her. “I learned from the best.”

She grunted in response. “Flatterer.”

He laughed until his face contorted in pain. “Right, ribs. No laughing yet,” he said with a tired sigh.

“You really must rest. I apologize for keeping you up.” Cassandra made to stand but stopped when she felt Cadash’s hand on her wrist.

“Stay. Please,” he pleaded as he closed his eyes.

Cassandra looked at him and found his eyebrows creased once more and eyes shut tightly against the pain. She felt the hand on her wrist with his fingers still trembling slightly and found that she could not say no. She sat down once more and placed a hand over his. “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite the impromptu chapter (and yet longer than any of the chapters I've posted so far). It wasn't part of the outline I had planned for this fic but I am glad to add it! Thanks to my SO and editor, Ellie, again whose encouragement is the reason this chapter even exists!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Cadash briefly discuss dreams and the burdens that came with being the Inquisitor.

Cassandra spotted Cadash splashing water on his face by the stream just when she was about to retire to her tent. She had seen him go to sleep earlier than everyone else after the long march to the Hinterlands, so the fact that he was awake again was odd. She and Dorian had asked for his assistance on some slightly more personal matters, with Dorian asking to eliminate the Venatori presence in the area and with her asking to dispatch a known templar, Ser Rebenger Torn.  

Cadash looked up when he heard her approaching and offered a weary smile when their eyes met. “Going to sleep?”

“I was about to, yes,” she answered. “And you, Inquisitor? I thought you already…”

Cadash rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and sat down on a patch of grass. Cassandra noticed how tired he was then—the way his eyes looked and how he carried himself. It all seemed obvious up close, but perhaps he did his best to hide it from everyone during the day.

“I was asleep but… bad dream,” he whispered.

_“Oh.”_ Cassandra, to her shame, had forgotten. She had always known that dwarves didn’t dream but Solas had approached her one evening back in Haven and informed her of Cadash’s predicament. “Were you not able to bring the sleeping draught that Solas made?”

He smiled wryly. “All out, sadly. Perhaps when we next get back to Skyhold, Solas will be able to get a new batch for me with the help of our alchemist.” There was a pause before he spoke again. “I shouldn’t keep you up. I’ll be fine, Cassandra.”

Cassandra stayed where she was standing. “Perhaps, you would appreciate some company, Inquisitor?” she asked but then hesitated. “Although, apologies if you would rather be alone.”

“I just don’t want to keep you up, really,” Cadash replied as he looked up at her from where he sat.

“Rest assured, my lord, I will be fine. You need not worry about me.” Cassandra situated herself several feet away from him, not feeling quite bold enough to sit right next to the man.

They sat in silence for a while until Cassandra spoke. “These dreams… Of course you’ve never had them before the Conclave?”

Cadash shook his head. “No. They only began right after the events at Redcliffe. I… keep dreaming about that future—about how if we fail, all of that will happen.”

“Everyone shall do their part to ensure that no such future will come to pass,” Cassandra said in an attempt to be reassuring.

“I saw you die. You, Varric and Leliana died only to buy us some time. I could do nothing but watch.”

“If it is for the cause of keeping you alive, I am willing to give my life. The Inquisition needs you. The whole of Thedas needs you.”

“That’s… that’s not really what I want to hear. I don’t want anyone to die for me. And yet, that is what keeps happening. I don’t wish for anyone to think that their lives are worth less than mine.”

Cassandra noticed the slump in his shoulders. What was supposed to be encouraging had seemingly backfired. “I apologize. I do not mean to add more to your burden. What I do mean to say is: I am sure my self from that future has no regrets.”

“I don’t want you to die, Cassandra.”

“I will give my all so you don’t need to worry about that, my lord.”

There was a pause in the conversation. Cadash seemed to be done talking about the matter. Cassandra spoke up once more, attempting to sympathize. “But I am sorry that your experience on dreaming has been marred by such terrible things.”

“It’s not all terrible.”

“Oh? That is good to hear then,” she said, unable to help the curiosity in her voice but still respecting the Inquisitor’s privacy enough to not outright pry.

“Sometimes I dream of the woman in the Fade, though her identity is still a mystery to me. Sometimes I dream of life back in Ostwick. And sometimes…” Cadash paused, hesitant. “… sometimes I dream of someone else entirely.”

Cassandra caught his eyes and promptly looked away. Was he implying what she thought he was implying or was she simply being presumptuous? When she turned to look at the Inquisitor once again, his eyes were already averted.

She was more than grateful that when he next spoke, it was to urge her to go to bed for she did not know what to say, nor did she wish to dwell on that instant where something seemed to spark to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Cadash smooth.  
> Also short chapter so perhaps expect the next one in around 24 hours? Maybe. I've got a lot written down honestly but it still needs a lot of editing! [waves at Ellie]
> 
> Btw, check out artwork of the dork here: http://hamstr.tumblr.com/tagged/cadash


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra's reaction to the new chapter of Swords & Shields makes Cadash and Varric happy dwarves. Well, mostly Cadash.

Cadash approached Varric a few days after their return from the Hinterlands. Varric noted that the younger dwarf seemed to be in better spirits than Varric had seen him in the past month since their arrival at Skyhold. Varric was glad for it. Cadash already dealt with so much, he definitely deserved a reprieve from all this shit—especially after he had recently confirmed with Leliana that his brother had died at Conclave.

“What can I do for you, your Inquisitorialness?” Varric asked with a smile as he put his quill down.

“I was hoping to ask you for a favor…”

Although, granted, perhaps the last thing that he had expected Cadash to ask him for was the continuation of his romance serial, Swords & Shields. And to add the cherry on the top of the really weird figurative sundae that this all was, the Inquisitor was asking him to write it for _Cassandra_. The same Cassandra who had him interrogated, who stabbed his book, who chased him around the armory, and who tried to punch him and luckily missed—thank the Maker for his height then, he supposed.

 “That’s such a terrible idea. I have to do it. On one condition: I get to be there when you give her the book.”

Cadash chuckled and grinned. “You got a deal.”

Cassandra liking his romance serial of all things? It was like he was celebrating his name day early this year. Oh, he could do so much with the information. But aside from how smug he felt about how the tall, grumpy Seeker seemed to like his worst book, the very idea of it all seemed to bring a genuine smile on Cadash’s face. It was definitely not the subtly strained one he often saw on the Inquisitor’s face when dealing with foreign dignitaries and troops alike. Varric was happy to do this favor for both of them.

Which reminded him that he should update Dorian on recent happenings and finalize their bet.

It took Varric a few days to finish the draft but with Cadash constantly hovering around his usual haunt at Skyhold’s main hall, he decided he could forego editing the chapter and perhaps present it to Cassandra in advance.

He spotted Cadash who had come from the undercroft and gestured for him to come over. “Well, Boss, it’s not final yet but I think this is going to be good enough to give to our dear Seeker.”

“I really can’t thank you enough, Varric.”

Varric flashed a devilish grin. “The look on Cassandra’s face when we deliver this to her will be well worth the effort.”

And it was: the shock first, then the indignation, then the denial and then the frantic, slightly embarrassed acceptance. Cassandra grabbed the book from him and turned away, perhaps to hide the giddy expression on her face. To say that he was amused was a severe understatement. He was enjoying every second of this and when he turned to look at Cadash, it was obvious he was enjoying it as well. Maker’s breath, the completely smitten look the Inquisitor had on his face was so sweet it was giving Varric a toothache.

He cleared his throat. Perhaps it was time to get her to express her appreciation for Cadash, to move things along. (He swore this had little to do with trying to veer their relationship into the direction that would get a certain Tevinter mage to owe him money.)

“This is the part where you thank the Inquisitor. I don’t normally give sneak peeks after all.”

Cassandra turned to them and a wide smile was present on her features, the kind that Varric had never seen on her before. “I… thank you.”

“This was everything I had hoped!” Cadash laughed a little and then returned her smile.

“I know how you feel.” Varric agreed, in a way. Of course, he didn’t feel _exactly_ like Cadash did. But there was no doubt that he was incredibly pleased by how everything turned out. He could only watch as Cadash continued to look at Cassandra fondly. He almost snorted; he needed to get out of there before it became too cloying.

“I wonder if I have time to read the first part?” He heard Cassandra say with excitement in her voice.

Varric turned around—his job here was done. “Don’t forget to tell all your friends! If you have any.”  He then let out a loud sigh. “Completely worth it.”

It truly was. He and the Seeker might never truly see eye to eye but they could still set aside their differences, especially since they both seemed to have something in common: a mutual concern for their dwarf Inquisitor. Although his affections stopped at friendship and a fraternal bond with the other dwarf.

Cassandra’s affections though…

He shook his head and chuckled. The last thing he needed right now was to start another romance serial. Perhaps something about a tall Seeker with a tendency to stab things and a former Carta dwarf who had a heart of gold?  But he did not have the knack for romance—no matter how inspiring the recent events were.

_It was such a terrible idea. He had to do it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend there are indeed sundaes in Thedas haha. And if you haven't noticed by now, Cadash is the biggest dork on this side of the Frostbacks.
> 
> Chapter 9 might take a while because it still needs a lot of work, editing wise and I'm going to be really busy this weekend because of friend birthdays and con stuff! But it's already written and all I need to do are make changes, pass chapter to Ellie and finalize! But it's a relatively long chapter so I think it'll be worth the wait!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The constant rain and muddy slopes of the Storm Coast never made for easy hiking and rift closing.

Cadash heard Varric groan from the back of the group. He turned to see Cassandra sigh and frown at the other dwarf. “What is it now?”

Varric grimaced as his boots squelched in the muddy ground with every step he took. “When does it not rain in the Storm Coast? When we arrived here months ago, it was also raining! The silk shirt I’m wearing right now is going to get ruined.”

Cassandra scoffed. “Then perhaps you should choose to wear something else. Or we don’t take you at all so that we don’t have to endure your whining.”

“The Boss seems to like taking me, though. I’m sure it’s a relief for him to be around someone his size. Especially with Bull here.” Varric said as he glanced at the Iron Bull who simply laughed in amusement.

“Hey! It isn’t my fault that you dwarves are so damned tiny. Can you imagine having to face off with a giant somewhere? Hey, Boss! Are we going to do that, someday? Fight giants? I’d love to see you take one down!” Bull called out to Cadash who was a few paces ahead of them.

“Yeah,” was Cadash’s short response. He turned away and continued moving forward.

“Anyway, Varric, you need to stop complaining, or else the Seeker might throw you off of this mountain once she’s had enough.”

Cassandra huffed indignantly. “I would never!” There was a pause and later, she added, “Probably.”

The group continued hiking up the mountain in comfortable silence. Until Cadash stepped into a puddle of mud. He groaned in frustration as he tried to pull his leg free. “Maker’s balls, which asshole decided that it was a good idea to put a rift so high up a blighted mountain. I swear to Andraste’s—“

The comfortable silence seemed turned uneasy. “Err… you okay there, salroka?” Varric asked, taking a step towards him.

Cadash stumbled a bit as he was able to free his leg from the mud and he sighed tiredly as he swept his hair out of his face. "Sorry, it's just been... a day. A day full of closing rifts," he said as he massaged the hand that carried the Anchor. An all too familiar burn was present-- familiar but still not at all pleasant.

He directed his gaze to the ground and shook his head when the others remained silent. “Perhaps we can return tomorrow, Inquisitor,” Cassandra suggested, tone careful and measured.

“No, it’s alright. We’re almost there. Let’s not waste hours of trekking just because I’m a bit sore.”

Cassandra walked to his side. “As you wish, my lord.” Her close proximity seemed to dissipate some of his tension, and he found his shoulders relaxing slightly.

Soon they were close to the rift and could hear the familiar cracking sound it made as demons exited the Fade. “Hurry!” Cadash said as they ran up the slope. They were just in time to witness the spawning of a despair demon, several wraiths and lastly, a pride demon. Cadash grimaced at the sight of the huge, armored demon whose laughter caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise.

“Bull! Varric! Keep the Despair Demon busy! It always seems to know where I am and can target me with its ice breath,” he commanded the two at the back.

“Gotcha, Boss!”

“Cassandra, I’m going on stealth to get close to the rift and disrupt it. Keep the demons away from me, as much as possible.” He threw the stealth powder on himself and disappeared; only the rain making contact with him gave a slight indication of where he was.

Cadash ran straight for the rift, clenching his jaw as the pain in his arm intensified. He looked around him and saw that the wraiths had been exterminated. Only the two demons remained and were busy locked in combat with his companions. He raised his left arm up and pointed it at the rift, his lips pressing into a thin line as the Anchor connected. Seconds later, he felt a disruption and an explosion rang out. Both the demons roared and staggered.

He drew his weapons and rushed towards the pride demon that Cassandra had been trying to hold back. He raised both daggers and tried to bury them in the creature’s back but the demon’s thick scales prevented him from doing any significant damage.

There was a low rumble that caught his attention and he looked up to see the rocks from higher up in the mountain crumbling down—at first small stones, until later, actual boulders came rolling. Cadash turned his attention to his other two friends who had just dispatched the despair demon. “Bull! Varric!” he cried out but as he saw Varric open his mouth to shout back, the boulders rushed down, separating the two pairs from each other.

He turned his attention to the pride demon which was regaining itself after being disrupted by the rift. Cassandra raised her shield higher and prepared to engage. It appeared as though they had no choice but to fight it—just the two of them, then.

Their eyes met and Cadash nodded, throwing more of the powder on himself as he set himself up for ambushing the demon. He took one of his fire flasks from his pack and made use of it. He felt power surge within him and the flames engulfing him as he jumped and plunged his blades into the demon’s back. He lifted his daggers again and slammed them down repeatedly; crying out with exertion.

The pride demon reached toward its back and grabbed Cadash’s leg with a huge clawed hand. He yelped as he lost his footing and soon felt himself being flung away. He barely registered Cassandra’s yelling of his name as he crashed into the ground.

She had started to run towards him when Cadash held his hand up. “I’m fine! Just keep it at bay for now!” He slowly stood, wrapping his right arm around his body as he lifted his marked hand to attempt to damage the rift and the demon again.

With the Anchor still connected to the rift, he could only watch as Cassandra was knocked down by the force of the demon’s swing. When he noticed Cassandra’s difficulty getting up after the blow, Cadash hastily tossed a potion which she deftly caught.

With Cassandra still tending to her wounds and trying to recover, the pride demon no longer perceived her as a threat and turned its attention to him. The loud, eerie laughter came from the creature as it approached slowly, as if taunting him. He turned to the demon and looked at Cassandra trying to stand. The demon would reach him before Cassandra would be able to take its attention away. He stretched his marked hand forward, willing it to interrupt the rift faster.

There was a crack of a whip, a sharp pain on his side where the blow connected. A cry—his voice, he realized—when his raised arm was caught in the demon’s grip. He found himself lifted off of the ground again and thrown to the side. Another whip crack, a searing pain in his leg. And then nothing.

-

The cool feeling of mud on his face was the first thing he registered when he came to a few moments later. Cadash groaned softly as he propped himself up on his elbows. A pale green light illuminated the ground, and he remembered what had happened before he lost consciousness. He reached his left arm out and felt it connect to the rift. With no demons present, the rift successfully closed and he let out a sigh of relief.

To his side, he heard harsh breathing and somewhere farther, muffled yelling. He attempted to stand but could only cry out in pain when his leg gave out under him and his face met the ground once more. One look at his leg revealed a large gash that was still bleeding. Cadash rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. At least they had eliminated the immediate threat to their lives for the time being.

Someone had knelt by his side and was calling out to him. He opened his eyes once more to see the pale and worried face of Cassandra. The relief on her face when she saw him open his eyes made him smile despite their current situation.

“Hey! Are you two alright?! The rift’s closed, right?” came Varric’s yell from the other side of the rubble. “Can’t you climb over this pile of rocks?”

“The Inquisitor is hurt!” Cassandra answered. “I—I already used the last of our potions,” she explained, sounding upset.

“You know, I can just maul this pile of rock.” Bull suggested.

"And risk causing an even greater rockslide? No thank you. It doesn't take Stone sense to know that that won't work." Varric said in reply.

Cassandra didn’t look comforted at all by what the others were saying. "You two must get help! I don't think it is safe for him to move,” she said, her voice betraying how shaken she was.

Sensing her distress, Cadash placed a hand on her knee, ignoring how bold it seemed. The Seeker seemed to tense up slightly but eventually appeared comforted by the contact. “The rift is sealed so we’ll be fine!” Cadash shouted so the two at the other side of the rubble could hear. “Just get help for now!”

"Well, I'm sure if you suddenly get attacked by a bear or, I don’t know, a dragon, the Seeker can just punch it in the face! We'll be right back!" Varric called back.

"We'll make quick work of it, Boss. Like I said, I _would_ knock down this whole rock pile but our resident dwarven expert here recommends that I not do that." Bull said.

"You wound me, serah," could be heard from the distance as the other two made their way down the mountain and towards their campsite.

Around ten minutes passed before Cadash opened his eyes again to see Cassandra pacing, wringing her hands repeatedly as she bit her lip. She had already administered first aid on his leg, wrapping it up in cloth they had found in his pack, but they could do little for the massive bruise that was beginning to form on his side. “Cassandra? I’ll be fine.”

Cassandra turned to him, a look of clear guilt still on her face. "Yes, but-- if only I hadn't used the last potion on myself then perhaps you--"

He shook his head. "Well, I for one am glad that you used it on yourself. If the situation was reversed, I don't think I could fend off a dragon alone," he said with a soft chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ugh. Not you too."

“You did take down that pride demon singlehandedly,” Cadash laughed and the sound of it appeared to release some of the tension in Cassandra’s features. “I was knocked out and when I woke, you had already defeated it.”

“It was hardly singlehanded. You had damaged it significantly,” she responded with a shake of her head.

She approached him knelt beside him once more to check on his leg. The blood had almost soaked through the first cloth that she had wrapped around it but replacing it with another revealed that the bleeding seemed to be stopping, which was a relief. She looked at him and whispered, "You don't... often mention the pain that the Anchor makes you feel."

Cadash was surprised that she was bringing up the topic. He didn’t expect anyone to mention it. He had assumed that everyone thought it was best to ignore the matter in order to preserve the image of him as a symbol—the _Herald of Andraste_.

"I don't,” he answered. “It won't do any good for anyone. People seem to be happier not knowing about it. What do I stand to earn if I tell people that it causes pulses of pain that shoots up and down my arm whenever I use it? Not very inspiring."

He watched her gaze turn to his marked hand. Her expression seemed to be one of sympathy. “I… never expected you to treat it so politically,” Cassandra said.

"I guess I'm in the War Room with our advisors more often than I realized. But they wish to keep morale up and I don't think admitting this to people would make anyone feel better or more confident."

“I should express my gratitude to you; you have been nothing but patient and accommodating despite the Inquisition’s demands on you. I know we ask for much and you always provide. So, thank you.”

“Cassandra…”

She offered him a smile that made him feel like it was just another sunny day. “I know it is not much but you can always tell me any of your concerns and I shall endeavor to give you counsel or… any help at all that you might need. If you wish to do so, that is.”

His heart felt full to bursting and he knew it showed on his face as well since she looked quite flustered before looking away. “You might regret making that offer.”

His response was met with a sincere laugh from Cassandra. “Perhaps. But I only wish to help lessen your burden.”

\--

Varric chuckled as he and Bull made their way down to their campsite. It was quite the ways away but it was easier than the hike up. Bull raised an eyebrow at him as he balanced his weapon on his shoulder. “Are you chuckling about what I think you’re chuckling about, Varric?”

Varric turned to look at Bull with a smirk. "Can this situation be any more perfect for our dear Inquisitor? I mean, aside from him being injured, obviously. But I think things worked out well. Those two get some _alone time_ and maybe I'll get to claim my 10 royals from Sparkler."

Bull’s large grin told him that he understood completely. "Oh! You've got a bet going about the Seeker and the Boss? Even with just one eye, I can really see something going on there. A lot of tension there that those two should just let out!"

"Tell me about it,” Varric said with a shake of his head. “Puppy eyes and all that shit. You want in on the betting pool, then? I bet Sparkler that they're going to get together before we finish the whole issue with the Wardens."

"I’d bet that they would get together right now, but those are risky odds." Bull said, as if considering his options. “Tell you what, I’ll get back to you about this in Skyhold.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I conveniently left Dorian out of the main group to make this scene happen. I'm sure he's thankful he didn't have to get wet.  
> Also, tempest specialization represent!
> 
> Shout out to my editor and love, Ellie. Greatly improved this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra asks about his family and lends a sympathetic ear.

Evenings at the Forbidden Oasis brought a coldness that Cadash was not accustomed to. He had only just begun to get used to the coldness that the Frostback Mountains brought—but this was different. Sand, not snow, stretching as far as the eyes could see.

He sat by the campfire, knees drawn to his chest and eyes closed as he relished the warmth of the flames. He would go to bed soon, he decided; it had been quite the march to get to this desert from Skyhold. Rifts seemed to be present in the area as well—he would need the rest if they were going to run around these wastes closing them and checking out the temple that Scout Harding had mentioned.

Cadash shifted and began searching his pack for the draught that helped keep his night terrors at bay. He had to take it soon for it to work effectively. The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention and disrupted his thoughts. It was Cassandra. He greeted her with a warm smile.

“About to get ready for bed, Inquisitor?” she asked.

He closed his pack, tempted to tell her that he had changed his mind because of her presence. “Err, perhaps in a while. Did you need anything? ”

“Nothing,” she answered with a shake of her head. “I am only here to talk.”

“Hmm? About what, exactly?”

 “It… occurs to me that I have never asked you about your family, my lord.” Cassandra said as she sat down beside him.

“Well, you can ask me anything,” Cadash replied, turning to look at her. “What brought this on, though?”

“I just realized that I have talked with you about my family but I know so little of yours. Leliana mentioned that you had siblings, but I’m afraid that is the extent of my knowledge.”

He scratched the back of his head, not sure what to say to that. Of course, Leliana would know all about him and his family. She was, after all, quite the competent spymaster and the one who had informed him about-- “You didn’t ask her for the details? I’m sure she knows everything,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“No. I thought it would be better to ask you. And since we are… friends, I wanted to get to know you better.”

Cadash smiled warmly when she said the word “friends”. He had considered Cassandra a friend of his long before she became comfortable with calling him one out loud. It was incredibly refreshing to have his feelings for her be considered mutual.

“Well… my parents are… long gone. For a very long time now, it’s been just me and my older brother, Rowan, who have been trying to make a living for the family. And, as you already know, that involved being part of the Carta. A life of crime for two dwarf brothers. It was… pretty much all we knew. But we needed to do it, we didn’t have much of a choice as part of a casteless family that went topside. We have a younger sister. Her name is Derna. She’s around ten years younger than me, which is why I don’t want her to come here. I don’t want her involved in all this shit.”

Cadash looked at Cassandra and saw her focusing on the flames of the campfire but it looked to be that she was still listening to him quietly. He sighed softly as he continued, “And, well, you already know what happened to Rowan.”

“Yes, and once again, I am very sorry for your loss,” Cassandra whispered as she faced him. “It was… admirable that you were still able to concentrate on the Inquisition after you received the news from Leliana.”

“Honestly, I felt numb for a while. I held on to a foolish hope that he might still be alive. But how could he be, really? He, too, was at Conclave and it was just me who had survived, people kept repeating that to me. But I held on until Leliana told me that day. And if no one noticed that I had gone on more missions to eradicate both the Venatori and the Red Templars, and if no one noticed how I relished the feeling of my daggers digging deep into their flesh, then it’s all good, I suppose.”

“I sympathize, Inquisitor. When my brother Anthony died, I was filled with a desire for vengeance. I even wanted to become a templar in my anger towards the mages who had killed him.” She paused before speaking again. “How are you faring now?”

“Better,” he answered.

She smiled. “That is good to hear.”

“I guess I am glad that the Inquisition’s kept me busy? More determined to end this madness, honestly,” he said and he straightened and looked right into Cassandra’s eyes. “And, well, I’ll continue to be fine as long as I don’t lose anyone else close to me…”

Cassandra didn’t break eye contact. “We shall be right here, Edric.”

The use of his name elicited a soft laugh from him and he ran a hand through his hair, slightly flustered. He squeezed her hand gently, expressing appreciation and _something more._ “Thank you, Cassandra.”

\--

When they returned to Skyhold and he browsed through the letters on his desk, Cadash found one from his sister, Derna. It had apparently arrived a few days before they had ventured out to the Forbidden Oasis.

Dear Edric,

It’s Inquisitor Cadash now, isn’t it? Fancy little title for a piece of nug shit like you! Now it feels weird to write and address this letter to you in that manner. Inquisitor Edric “Baby Face” Cadash.

News of the Inquisition is spreading here, although slowly. The whole rift thing is still mainly a Fereldan and Orlesian problem. But I’m trying to keep both eyes and ears out for news. I always want to hear about what my dear brother is doing.

It’s good that you’ve all settled into that place you call Skyhold. I’m sorry for how short my last letter was. I was very worried about you after I heard about Haven. Are you sure you don’t want me to go there? Are you afraid I might reveal your secrets to everyone? Make the mighty Inquisitor look not so mighty?

Anyway…

I still can’t get over Rowan. I mean I sort of expected it when you first wrote to me after the whole Conclave fiasco. But to hear confirmation about it is like reopening a wound unexpectedly. Ancestors, I couldn’t stop crying for several nights.

But… I am lucky to still have you. In a way. You’re alive even if you forbid me to come see you there. I’m very grateful for the coin you keep sending but I wish you weren’t so full of sod. I know you’re just looking out for me but I worry about you, too, okay?

The dusters here miss you too, in their own way. Some of them speak well of you. Others are, well, kind of bitter. But there will always be nuglickers like those.

I hope to hear from you again soon.

Best of the vein (ha ha!),

Derna

P.S. Maker, you are such a dork. I cannot believe they allow you to lead this Inquisition being the loser that you are. You _held_ her hands? You’re proud of that? I can’t believe you! You’ve had your share of women here and you’re over the fucking thaig because you held her hands? This _Lady Long Legs_ sure is something special, huh? Good luck, brother. I hope I get to meet her someday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Cadash routinely writes to his sister and nerds on about Cassandra in the post script.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadash really, really wants to kiss Cassandra.

It was the first time that he had wanted to kiss her.

He and Dorian had just stepped out of the rift in time and were back in what appeared to be the present. Everyone looked at them in confusion, as if unable to understand what had just occurred. Admittedly, Cadash himself would have had difficulty explaining it.

He looked around and spotted Cassandra, staring at them with uncomprehending eyes. His heart felt like it was being squeezed in his chest when he saw that she was alive. She was standing right there, the frown that he had gotten accustomed to already on her face. How he wanted to just go to her then, hold her hands in his, repeatedly exclaim, “You’re alive! You’re all alive! Thank the Maker!” but he knew doing so would be madness. And yet the image remained in his head, his imagination went on. He saw himself pulling her down, kissing her and telling her how he was so relieved to be back.

The urgent confrontation with Alexius pulled him back from his daydream.

-

The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness briefly was being knocked down by a terror demon. He hated those blasted things—they suddenly came out of nowhere and jumped right on you with their long legs and arms. He groaned as he opened his eyes, and the first thing he registered was Cassandra sheathing her sword. The demon seemed to be out of sight, taken down by Cassandra, he guessed.

The warrior approached him and she looked as though she was mouthing an apology but he couldn’t hear anything through the ringing in his head. Cadash narrowed his eyes as he tried to read her lips but it led to him simply staring at them. He probably looked like an idiot, staring at her dumbly and not understanding a word she was saying. She frowned and he wasn’t sure if it was because she noticed that he couldn’t understand or if she noticed him staring at her lips.

Cassandra then held out a hand to him, which he took gratefully. There was an urgent desire to pull her down and crush their lips together and the hammering of his heart in his chest overpowered the ringing in his head. His grip on her hand tightened; he was a second away from pulling her downwards when he noticed that her eyes were focused on the still open rift.

“Maferath’s balls. Sodding rifts,” he murmured under his breath as he got up shakily on his feet.

-

Cadash reached upward with his marked hand and let out a cry of exertion, feeling the mark draw energy from him and the mages around him. He kept his eyes on the Breach and uttered a prayer to a god he did not fully believe in. Seconds later, the Breach expanded and burst, leaving the sky scarred but without a gaping hole in it.

He dropped to his knees and tried to catch his breath. Solas had been correct in his theory, then. Additional power from the mages helped him close the Breach without any lasting adverse effects. Hopefully. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Cassandra, with a frown on her face that immediately melted away into an expression of awe and pride. He swore his heart skipped a beat.

“You did it,” she said almost breathlessly as she helped him stand.

Cadash looked at her, eyes bright with emotion. They had all done it—they had sealed the Breach. He smiled at her widely, his heart racing. This was definitely a victory for all of them and—Maker, she was so close to him. Her hand was on his shoulder and they were standing next to each other and the euphoria of it all—it was intoxicating. His breath hitched when she smiled at him and his hand found her arm, gripping tightly enough to make her look at him with a perplexed expression. He was going to do it—he was going to kiss her.

An eruption of applause and cheering reminded him of where they were exactly and he pulled away from Cassandra quickly. She looked at him with wide eyes for a second, as if she understood his intent. He smiled at her faintly and silently cursed himself for almost losing himself in the moment.

-

“Edric,” she had called him when he woke after the attack on Haven.

It was the very first time he heard her address him with his first name. He was actually beginning to doubt if she even knew it. He smiled then, liking the way his name sounded when she said it. He found himself thinking that it was something he wanted to get used to, something he wanted to be called more often.

He wanted to kiss her then; for he thought the last time he was going to see her was when they were separated by Corypheus’s “archdemon”. He thought sometime between his confrontation with Corypheus and his journey in the snowstorm, he would take in his last breath. When he finally regained consciousness and he realized that the figure watching over him was Cassandra, he thought perhaps, if there was indeed a Maker, He was kind.

He wanted to kiss her then but the way his body hurt tore into him, taking away both the impulse and the desire. At the very least, he was able to ask her stay.

-

Cadash heard Cassandra cry out, and it was different from the sound she made when she provoked the enemies to attack her instead of her comrades. He turned sharply to find her on her knees only to eventually collapse on the ground, her sword and shield dropping to her side, clanging loudly. His eyes widened in both shock and fear; this was the first time that he had seen Cassandra fall in battle.

“CASSANDRA!” he shouted, which revealed his location while in stealth. But he didn’t care—couldn’t care. The red templars all turned to where they heard his voice; Ancestors there were so many of them. Dorian took the opportunity to immolate several of the distracted templars and Varric took one out with a bolt between the eyes. None of this registered, even when he had seen them—all he saw was Cassandra’s motionless body. Cassandra, who was usually the last woman standing, lay unconscious on the ground.

It filled him to the brim with a rage he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Without realizing what he was doing, the fury led him to reach out with his marked hand, the very same action that saved him from fighting the demons in the underground passage below Haven. A rift into the Fade opened with the same cracking sound that he had grown accustomed to. He ground his teeth together as he watched the rift swallow the remaining red templars, their shocked yelling echoing throughout the area.

The yelling only stopped when Cadash closed his fist and pulled his arm away violently, commanding the rift to close, which was an all too familiar action for him. He ran to Cassandra immediately, ignoring how his other two companions were gawking at him. He gathered her in his arms and let out the breath he had been holding when he felt a steady pulse on her neck.

“Was that wise? Should you really be manipulating and tearing a hole in the Veil like that?” Dorian’s voice came from the side. “And, more importantly, did you just send those… creatures into the Fade physically?”

“It was an interesting use of the Anchor, I’ll tell you that. And by interesting, I meant shit’s creepy.” Varric quipped.

Cadash didn’t answer; he was too fixated on ensuring that Cassandra was fine. His shoulders lost their tension when he saw her stirring, eyebrows furrowing before she finally opened her eyes. She appeared lost at first before she groaned and attempted to rise. Cadash let her sit up beside him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I have been knocked out. How else?” Cassandra answered dryly, with a touch of irritation, as she rubbed her temple. Cadash sighed in relief; she seemed to be alright.

Shit, he didn’t realize how much the whole situation had shaken him. He reached out to her hesitantly, intending to cup her cheeks in his hands—perhaps pull her in for a searing kiss that would let her know how relieved he was that she was fine. “Good. That’s good. I—“

“What our Inquisitor means to say is he went berserk after you fell and he, in all his furious glory, sent those templars to the Fade via—you’ll never guess what—the Anchor! Never mind the ramifications of making a tear into the Veil like that! Although, I must say, it was fascinating! Dangerous, but definitely fascinating! If I wasn’t faced with the danger of being sucked into the Fade myself, then I would have applauded!”

Cassandra looked at Dorian with a shocked expression when she heard what Cadash had done and then turned back to him with a look of disbelief.

He sighed. “I can… explain?” He turned to glare at Dorian but the man was busy grinning smugly at Varric as if proud of his interruption. He could have sworn he heard Varric hissing out, “Now that’s just playing dirty, Sparkler.”

-

“So, your associate from the Carta has given us information about a trade? You are certain of this?” Cassandra asked Cadash who was still decidedly quiet about the matter that had been brought up at the War Table.

Cadash frowned. “Knowing Lantos, this is accurate information,” he said as he held up the missive containing the location of lyrium smuggling deal. He looked up at the advisors. “What do you all think?”

Josephine appeared thoughtful. “I can inform the Comte of Jader. I am sure they would be grateful for any sort of warning regarding lyrium trade at the Storm Coast.”

Cadash nodded and crossed his arms. “Leliana?”

“I can have one of my men follow the buyer back to their lair.”

Cullen stepped forward and held up a piece that represented his forces. “And what if your agent is overpowered? I doubt a single agent can stand against either the Venatori or the Red Templars. I suggest we place soldiers to ambush them.”

Leliana raised an eyebrow at Cullen. “Your soldiers again, commander? When have you not suggested sending them?”

The man frowned, seemingly offended. Cadash sighed and placed a hand on his temple. They did not have the time for petty squabbles again. If Josephine was going to continue asking him to send the paperwork to her in a timely manner, his advisors would have to actually give him the time to do them. Ideally by wrapping up War Table discussions quickly.

“Enough,” came Cassandra’s stern voice from the side. “You two shall not start _again_ , Leliana, Cullen.”

Cadash smiled, thankful for the interruption. He could always count on her to stop any arguments from breaking out. He was glad she still went to these meetings. He had to admit, it made the seemingly endless discussions easier to participate in with her presence in the room. Just listening to her share her view on how a situation should be handled was enlightening, to say the least. Of course, everyone’s opinions mattered in this room but whenever she spoke, she managed to obtain his full attention so easily. He rather liked it when she talked, it gave him a good excuse to look at and appreciate her without drawing the suspicions of the other advisors.

“I am not an expert on how the Carta operates, so I have little insight to offer on this operation; I’m sorry. If anything, your opinion on the matter should hold the most weight, Inquisitor.” Cassandra turned to him but Cadash failed to register what was said.

He recalled the time that he was alone in this very room with Cassandra and they talked about the possible future of the Inquisition. He remembered how pleased he was when she told him that she admired him and thought him capable of so much. He admitted that she guided him and had held her hands in his then. He wanted to place a kiss on her hand but she had pulled away. He wanted to--

“Inquisitor?”

Cadash looked up when he heard Cassandra trying to get his attention once more only to see Leliana with a smirk on her face. Both Cullen and Josephine seemed to be quite amused as well.

“Right,” he cleared his throat and turned towards the map on the table, cheeks reddening. “I—I believe Leliana’s method might be the most effective, if we are talking about the Carta. I’m not sure I know enough about the Comte of Jader to trust what they will do with the situation once they’re warned. Nor do I think our soldiers are inconspicuous enough to perform a successful ambush—no offense, Cullen.”

“None taken, Inquisitor,” Cullen said, his lips tugging upward into a small smile.

When they had successfully finalized the plan, Cassandra was the first to exit the War Room followed by Cullen. Josephine offered a kind smile to him and bowed slightly before leaving. Leliana was left alone with him as she arranged her pieces on the map.

“Will you be alright here by yourself, Leliana?”

“Yes, I shall be alright,” she answered. He turned to leave the room but paused when Leliana spoke once more. “And Inquisitor? Good luck with _Lady Long Legs_.”

At that point, Cadash could only groan as he felt his face heat up. “Yes, thank you for the confirmation that you _do_ read my mail, Leliana.”

-

_She kissed him._

After all of his pining for months, after all those times that he had wanted to press his lips on hers, even if it meant pulling her downward because of their very apparent height difference— _she kissed him first._ He would be quite indignant about it if it hadn’t felt like everything he had dreamed of.

It was intense, as he expected from her, a woman of incredible passion. It was not gentle, and it told him volumes about how she had wanted this for a long time as well—if both pairs of their fumbling hands on each other’s bodies weren’t enough of an indication. 

(Later on, he would find out that she had first wanted to kiss him when he woke in the aftermath of Haven’s destruction.)

“I love you,” he told her. And while she didn’t return the same words, the way she looked at him, the way she swore that she would not let Corypheus take him away from her, made it plain to him that she felt the same way. And at the moment, that was enough. She was kissing him again and he couldn’t be happier.

They kept kissing until they were both out of breath and Cassandra pressed their foreheads together, the most content smile on her lips. He was breathless but he couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped him.

“What is so funny?” she asked with an eyebrow raised.

“You don’t know how long I have wanted to do that.”

Cassandra looked amused. “Which activity are you talking about, exactly?”

“I meant the kissing.” He then laughed. “But the _other thing_ too,” he whispered as he placed a hand on her thigh. “Thank you for coming here tonight.”

She pressed a kiss on his lips and he could only smile and make a pleased sound. “I should be the one thanking you, Edric. You were the one who went through all this trouble. I didn’t expect you to actually gather everything I had mentioned.”

“I may not be the ideal. I probably would not have done any of this if you hadn’t asked. But I am willing to do anything for you. I hope that is enough.”

She claimed his lips with hers once more—this was something he would definitely enjoy getting used to—kissing him until his insecurities faded away and he believed her when she said, “It is more than enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me three attempts at writing to finally see how I wanted to do this chapter. So I guess I came up with this apparent 6+1 thing, which honestly can stand alone as it discusses events in the past. Also the lack of smut I readily overcompensate with a crapload of fluff and schmoop. You're welcome.
> 
> Whoo! Double update, yeah? We're /finally/ here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their venture into the Raw Fade reveals weaknesses and insecurities that Cadash never wanted to be dredged up.

Cadash withdrew his dagger from the belly of the previously animated corpse. A moving corpse, it seemed was the Nightmare’s personalized terror for him. Hawke had said that he saw spiders instead of corpses. Cassandra made mentions of seeing maggots. So it seemed to him that walking corpses were what made the hair on the back of his neck stand.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and was about to speak to the others when the voice of the Nightmare, pretending to be Corypheus was heard once again. At this point, he was the only one who had not been taunted. He truly was not looking forward to it. He steeled himself for what was going to be said, according to Hawke, the Nightmare knew how to hit them where it hurt. He was about to find out just how accurately the Nightmare could aim.

“This Inquisition will fail because of you, Edric Cadash. You are nothing. You have always been nothing and you will accomplish nothing. Everyone around you will soon see you for the fraud that you truly are—that is, if they have not already.”

“Ancestor’s piss. Shut up.” Cadash growled, which surprised most of his companions. He sighed loudly at their stunned silence and he simply grumbled, “Sorry.”

“Edric…” Cassandra’s voice came from behind him. The tenderness and worry in her voice were both unhindered, something he had never heard from Cassandra outside of their private quarters.

Cadash couldn’t look at her. He couldn’t meet her eyes. Not after he had heard how the Nightmare had taunted her just moments prior.

_"Your Inquisitor is a fraud, Cassandra. Yet more evidence there is no Maker. That all your "faith" has been for naught."_

He shook his head and said, “Let’s move on,” before stepping forward and taking the lead. He could not appear as though the Nightmare had caused him to falter. There would be time to dwell and he would save it for when they were out of immediate danger.

They fought several more of the creatures that were literal manifestations of what they feared. He could feel himself paling at the sight of the animated corpses and how they had taken the form of people who he cared for deeply. He had to steel himself to slit the throat of a corpse that looked like his brother. He was not going to wait for the corpse of one of his current companions to appear before him—they had to get out of the cursed place.

It was his fault that they were stuck here. He had acted out of impulse, stretched his arm out and opened a rift and sent them all physically into the Fade. Something, according to Dorian, that apparently had not been done since Coryhpheus’s time on Thedas. It was him stumbling again, acting without thinking and getting everyone involved in the consequences of his actions. What if they were not able to find the exit and leave? Then he would have led everyone to their deaths.

He was indeed a fraud.

How much longer until everyone called him out on it?

Cadash felt a gloved hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Hawke giving him a sympathetic smile. “Take it easy, Inquisitor,” he whispered. 

“Sorry. The Fade and all that. A dwarf tends to feel out of place,” Cadash replied with a faint smile.

“Tell me about it,” Varric grunted from where he stood, looking displeased at how the water reached his waist. “The Fade could at least be a bit more height friendly!”

Hawke laughed and Cadash could only envy his composure. If Hawke was shaken, he clearly was not showing even a fraction of it. Not for the first time, Cadash felt so small compared to the famed Champion of Kirkwall. Literally and figuratively.

“You don’t see the Inquisitor complaining about any of that, Varric,” Hawke chided, but Cadash could also feel the fondness and familiarity there.

“Well, the Inquisitor is on a whole new level, Hawke.” Varric then flashed Cadash a grin. “I mean that only in the best possible way, don’t worry, Boss.”

“I suppose you should learn a thing or two from him then,” Hawke replied but there was no edge in his voice. “I truly hope that Varric’s been behaving himself, Inquisitor. I would hate to think that he is only depleting your ale casks. He used to get us in so much trouble back in Kirkwall.”

“Excuse me? Who was the one who kept rounding us up daily for one errand and another? Most of them involved blood mages, mad templars, darkspawn, accidentally finding a Deep Roads entrance or dragons!” Varric said with mock indignity.

Cadash shook his head as he chuckled. “Varric’s been very helpful. In fact, he complains about nature only twice per day now whenever I take him with me.”

“See?” Varric said with a gesture towards Cadash. “And I used to complain constantly!”

The easy banter between Hawke and Varric and how they included him in it too, gave Cadash some comfort. Soon, he found his tension lessen significantly from when the Nightmare had taunted him. And he found that he could look behind him at their other companions—at Stroud who was still silent and alert, as if constantly appraising the situation, at Dorian who still took self-assured strides despite their predicament, and at Cassandra whose expression softened immediately when their eyes met.

She seemed to take it as an indication that she could walk by his side once more. He smiled up at her weakly and opened his mouth to apologize. He was not sure what exactly he was going to apologize for—a great many things, he imagined—but he saw her frown slightly at him and shake her head.

Cassandra placed a hand on his back hesitantly, and he knew she would have done more to comfort him had they been alone, but the simple contact still made him release a shaky breath. He wanted nothing more than to step towards her and lean into her for the support he so desperately needed.

He felt everyone’s eyes on them and he straightened up. Soon, Cassandra’s hand was back at her side as well, clenched tightly. The touch strengthened his resolve just a little.

It would have to do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters? Mostly because it involved Hawke and Varric talking, which I enjoyed. But my absolute favorite chapter for now is chapter 13, which is coming soon hopefully. I'll try to upload it while on my trip to Korea haha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares continue to plague the Inquisitor's sleep even after their return from Adamant Fortress. Cassandra does what she can to help.

Cadash woke up suddenly, body lurching forward into a sitting position. He blinked repeatedly as he looked around the room, eyes still trying to adjust to the darkness. His breathing came in loud gasps, trying to calm the frantic way his heart was beating. Cold sweat formed on his brow. He closed his eyes as he leaned back onto the headrest; he felt like he was going to be ill. Beside him, Cassandra stirred but did not wake.

A pulsing pain in his left hand caused him to open his eyes and examine it, despite his nausea. The faint green glow told him instantly that its presence was what triggered the night terrors yet again. He groaned and closed his eyes tightly. “Sodding hand,” he whined pitifully.

Miserable couldn’t even begin to describe how he felt. The nightmares came in during evenings where he was unable to take the sleeping draught. With him and the Inquisition having been busy for the siege at Adamant Fortress for the past few weeks, gathering of herbs and other materials became a lesser priority. It led to Solas not being able to prepare the potion for his return to Skyhold. He desperately wished for it right at that moment.

He never thought the dreaming could get worse. Apparently he thought wrong. The first few times he dreamed since Adamant, what happened in the Fade played in his mind over and over, the weight of his decision determined to crush him. The spirit that had taken the form of the Divine zoomed past them in order to buy them time against the Nightmare. The next scene that flashed in his mind involved Stroud doing the same.

 As if the guilt didn’t burden him enough, as they approached Skyhold, his subconscious twisted the images and replaced the spirit with the glowing form of Cassandra. Every night the scene would progress until this evening when it all culminated into him watching Stroud’s form turn into Cassandra’s. She told him farewell and before he could protest, she charged towards the Nightmare and--

The recollection caused his stomach to turn sharply. He scrambled toward the edge of the bed to reach for the chamber pot and heaved into it. Nothing. He remembered how he had been too exhausted from the journey to eat dinner. Moments of dry heaving later, he swallowed and sighed, exhausted. It took him seconds to register that there was a hand on his back, massaging gently in a circular pattern.

Cadash set down the chamber pot on the floor. He felt Cassandra’s arms wrap around him when he had lain down. Concern flooded her features and he could only smile faintly at her. “Sorry,” he whispered.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “What for?”

“For waking you,” he replied, closing his eyes as he felt her wipe the sweat away from his brow.

“I would rather be awake with you than let you go through another bad dream alone while I slept, unaware that you were having a difficult time.” Cassandra pressed a kiss on his forehead and he hummed softly at the comfort it gave him.

“Are you still dreaming about what happened at Adamant?” she asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes,” he answered with a slight nod. He frowned and looked up at her. “Aren’t you?”

“Occasionally. But not nearly as often as you do.” She glanced at his closed fist, some of the green glow still escaping. “The Anchor clearly has its uses, but…”

“Well, it’s definitely not all sweet dreams. But there are far worse things to face, I think.”

Cassandra considered him before she shifted and sat up. Cadash watched her take his left hand in hers and let out a soft sigh when she began massaging. “Ah-- You’re too good to me,” he whispered.

She shook her head. “No, I wish I could be better for you; I wish I could do more for you. This is the least I could do.” She pressed her lips on the back of his hand and he could feel her breath when she next spoke. “Did anything else happen in your dream?”

“You replaced the spirit, first. I think I mentioned this to you while we were out at camp a few days away from Skyhold. Tonight, you also replaced Warden Stroud.”

Cassandra stopped massaging his hand. “I would not—I don’t think I—“

“If it was the only way, I think you would,” he said sadly. “Maker knows I would never be able to ask you to sacrifice yourself, so you would do so of your own accord.”

“Biased, that you would not ask me, but I suppose I should expect that from you,” she said with a slight shake of her head. “But for what it’s worth, I am so sorry that you had to make such a terrible choice.”

“You were all on your way out already but at that point, someone had to stop the Nightmare. They both volunteered and I had to make the choice. Hawke, he… he had people to return to and Stroud had the Wardens to lead.” Cadash closed his eyes, his mind forcing him to recall everything that had happened once more. “In the end though, only two of us got out.”

He felt Cassandra’s hand squeeze his. “Warden Stroud’s death was not your fault.”

Cadash could only feel agitated. He despised these evenings where he had no choice but to relive the events in the Fade, and they had only become more frequent. His sleep was disturbed by the night terrors and his waking hours tormented by the guilt and the heavy burden of his decision.

“But they looked to me to make a choice. Because I am the Inquisitor. And I was only given the title because of the Anchor, which we’ve now learned I only gained because my impulse at the time was to catch the orb that fell from Corypheus’s hand.” Cadash clenched his marked hand and let out a cry of frustration. “It wasn’t because I was chosen!”

“The Divine gave her life to get me out of the Fade! And now, Stroud did the same for the exact same purpose! People keep giving their lives up for me when all I do is stumble. I keep getting all the credit for what others have done.” He turned his head to the side. “The Nightmare was right; I _am_ a fraud, Cassandra.”

“That demon just wanted to rattle us both. And it did as it intended,” she said softly. “Even if you haven’t been sent by the Maker, it does not make you a fraud. What matters to me is all that you have done. And you have done plenty. I believe that this Inquisition would be nowhere near what it is… without you.”

“It’s good that you still have faith in me even after all of that.”

“Of course, “she replied. “All that you have done, it has led us to where we are now. You haven’t failed us. You have never failed us. I have complete faith in you, Edric. I will stand by your side through everything.”

Cadash placed a hand over hers. “You might make me cry,” he said softly.

Cassandra snorted, but Cadash could sense the amusement behind it. “Clearly, that is not my intent. But if you wish to do so, I must warn you that I am not very good at dealing with such a situation.”

“Well, I definitely don’t want to put you in a tight spot like that.” Cadash smiled for the first time since he woke, feeling the tension and the negativity fade away. “Thank you,” he murmured after a short while.

“I know we ask so much of you—all of Thedas asks so much of you.” She shifted once more and placed a kiss on his cheek. “But you must remember that being the Inquisitor is not all that you are.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Sometimes it is all the people see. Even Varric told me one time that he found me intimidating. Varric! And you told me that one afternoon that I couldn’t court you because I _am_ the Inquisitor.”

“But you did anyway, did you not? I was foolish. I used your title as Inquisitor as something I could hide behind. The truth is, you are Edric Cadash _and_ the Inquisitor. I tried to see you as only the latter because I was afraid of where our feelings would take us both.”

He buried his face in her neck. “That’s the point I’ve been trying to make for months. Sadly, most people only see the symbol, never the dwarf,” he whispered with a soft sigh. It was perhaps not the time to complain about how others saw him, but it was important that Cassandra knew how he felt.

Cassandra placed a hand on his cheek.  The tenderness of the simple action caused Edric to look up at her, meeting her eyes. “I see a dwarf. I see someone who is giving all that he can because he has a good heart. I see someone who has lost so much and yet keeps on sacrificing, keeps on giving. I see a dwarf whose smile makes my heart swell with happiness. I see _you_ , Edric.” She pressed her lips on his brow once more. “I love you.”

Cadash’s mouth opened in surprise at what she said last. She never did tell him that she shared his feelings that first evening they spent together. He had thought that he didn’t need to hear her say it—that her actions were more than enough of a confirmation of how she loved him dearly. But to hear her say so then—

Cassandra looked amused at his reaction. “You don’t have to look so surprised, you know.”

“No, I just—“ He shook his head and kissed her tenderly. “I love you,” he whispered before kissing her once more.

Cassandra laughed softly as she bent her head down to press their foreheads together. “If I had known that saying those words would lift your spirits so, then I would have led with that.”

“Saying it more often certainly wouldn’t be amiss,” he responded with a smile.

-

When Cadash woke the next morning, he was surprised to find Cassandra’s back against his forehead and his arms wrapped loosely around her torso. He had gotten accustomed to her leaving before dawn, in order to keep their new relationship low-key as they had both agreed upon. He smiled widely and began trailing light kisses on her bare shoulder, which caused her to stir. He continued with his ministrations until she turned to face him, with her eyes still half-lidded but with her lips curved into a small smile.

“Good morning,” he said cheerfully.

She placed a hand in his hair and began stroking. “Good morning. I take it your sleep was undisturbed for the rest of the evening?”

“Yes,” he answered as he kissed the scar on her jaw. 

“That’s good.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting up and letting her legs dangle on the edge of the bed. “Unfortunately, I must go now in case everyone begins wagging their tongue about how indecent it is that I’m warming your bed.”

 “I understand.” Cadash sighed and watched her get dressed. When she finished, he looked at her as she made her way towards the door. “Can I expect you tonight, as well?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes, of course.” She took a step down the stairs but paused, looking as if she had forgotten something. “Ah, and Edric?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Cadash could tell by how Cassandra blushed that he probably had a rather embarrassingly goofy expression on his face. “And I love you, Cassandra,” he said with a soft laugh. “Now go, before I change my mind and keep you here all morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Cadash is the big spoon. 
> 
> Couldn't upload this while I was in Seoul but I'm back in the Philippines now and with access to my beloved laptop! So yup!
> 
> Once again, shout out to Ellie, my editor and love.  
> And to Meera who has written two fics already for these two nerds of mine. God.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bets are finally settled one morning. Cadash ensures that he benefits from his friends' shenanigans.

Cadash stepped into the main hall, stifling a yawn with a hand when he realized that some of the Orlesian nobility were present so early in the morning. The last thing he wanted was to offend someone by _yawning_ , of all things—but he never knew with these Orlesians. The book in his hand was an appropriate read then, for it detailed on proper etiquette in Orlesian balls. Josephine had given him several volumes for “light reading” in order to prepare for the ball in Halamshiral which was scheduled to take place in about six weeks.

That would be enough time for them to deal with the red lyrium problem in the Dales. Cadash knew Cullen wanted him to look into it since there had been reports on it being used as a trading route. Finding out what was going on in the Emerald Graves just might lead them to the source.

Other than that, Josephine and Vivienne were both adamant that he learn about proper etiquette and, Maker forbid, ballroom dancing. He really would rather face the giants one on one.

He smiled when he saw Varric present in his usual spot by the fireplace. As he made his way towards the other dwarf, he nodded politely at some of the nobles who greeted him. Best to get out of their way before they trapped him in conversation he didn’t give a flying nug about.

Varric’s table was littered with scrolls and empty tankards. Varric himself was preoccupied by the paperwork he was signing and it took Cadash’s hand on his shoulder to catch his attention.

“Boss!” Varric said with a warm smile, standing up to greet him with a quick pat on the back. “Sorry, about the mess. That shit at Adamant was, you know, weird. Also left me with little time to work. Another late letter and the Coterie from Kirkwall might swim across the Waking Sea just to wring my neck. And we don’t want that. Yeesh. “He then waved a hand. “But enough about me—did you need something?”

“No,” Cadash said with a shake of his head. “I just came here to join you at your table.” He raised the book in his hand. “Assignment from Josephine.”

Varric rolled his eyes upon seeing the book. “Riveting, I’m sure.”

Cadash laughed. “Exactly why I came here. I don’t want someone to summon me from my room and find me asleep with the book over my face.”

Varric moved to sit down but then stopped, appearing to be considering something—considering him actually, as Varric looked him over and crossed his arms. “Actually, I’m the one who needs something from you, after all.”

“Uh-oh,” Cadash took a step back. “It never bodes well for me when you need something…”

He was met with a devilish grin. "So, you and the Seeker, huh? When did that happen?"

How Varric had known—or perhaps he was bluffing?—Cadash couldn’t tell. He frowned slightly and kept his face as neutral as possible. "I... don't know what you're talking about."

Varric shifted and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? What's with the whole... ' _Edric_ ' thing back in the Fade, then? I swear, I've never heard her use that sort of tone with anyone. I didn’t think it possible, actually! So spit it out, Boss.” Varric shook his head. “And there I thought I was about to lose a bet with Sparkler."

It was Cadash’s turn to roll his eyes. “Maker. You two are betting about me, _again_?”

And as if on cue, they heard a door open from the side and saw Dorian enter. “Ah, two of my favorite dwarven friends—not that I have plenty—but, yes!” He turned to Varric. “I saw your note, Varric. What is this about? Come to the main hall for what? Not for that dwarven ale, I hope? It’s much too early to drink something so vile. But I ramble; how are the two of you this fine morning?”

“This morning’s about to get less fine for you, I think! Boss here was just about to share the story of how he and Cassandra got together _before_ _the whole Warden thing ended_ , right?” Varric said with a smug grin as he turned to look at Cadash expectantly.

Cadash gawked at him and shook his head violently. “I was about to do no such thing!”

“Hell, _you_ were in the Fade, Sparkler! You should have heard how the Seeker referred to him then!”

“Are you making up stories again, Varric? Because that is a new low for you when it comes to turning the odds in your favor,” Dorian replied with a smirk. "And yes, while I was indeed in the Fade with you, I'm afraid I was too busy trying to deal with my own personal demons to notice what was going on with our dear Inquisitor."

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You owe me ten royals, Sparkler.”

“Oh? But we haven’t even heard the story from our Inquisitor yet!”

There was a scraping sound of wood on stone when Cadash decided to sit down and shook his head at them. “At this point, I’m just going to take your betting as a compliment. And you’re not getting any stories from me.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow at Varric. “Shall we try getting stories from Cassandra, then? What do you think?”

The question was received with a loud snort from Varric. “I’d love to see you try.”

“Well, seeing as how _I_ am more charming than _you_ , perhaps I will be able to pry the story from Cassandra successfully. Who wouldn’t want to confide in me? I am, after all, quite delightful.”

“I’m going to have to just wish you luck in trying to take your staff out of your ass. This is Cassandra we’re talking about, after all. If you want to get the story out, the easiest way is still with the Inquisitor!” Varric replied, arm gesturing towards Cadash.

“I am still here, you know. I can still hear the two of you.” Cadash said with a soft sigh. Soon, he realized that he was being ignored by his companions as they continued their debate.

“Fine, I _did_ hear what Cassandra said in the Fade and how she said it. But you must admit, that alone is not solid proof of an existing relationship between them.” Dorian said, crossing his arms. “It could confirm that there are mutual feelings present, although I hardly think such confirmation necessary when we can see it as plain as your chest hair.”

Cadash watched them argue for a few more minutes, contemplating opening his book and just letting them go at it while he did something productive. But then Dorian suddenly walked out of the main hall and declared, “I am going to get answers, one way or another! You shall owe me at last, Varric!”

“Lucky for you, Sparkler, the infirmary is literally right next to where the Seeker is standing!” Varric called out to him as they both watched Dorian leave.

With a shake of his head, Cadash opened his book. He paused from leafing through the pages when he felt Varric’s eyes on him. “Are you still going to press the issue?” he asked, not bothering to look up.

“Actually, I don’t have to,” Varric said as he pulled up a chair next to Cadash. “A few days ago, I woke up early because Leliana’s ravens won’t stop cawing. But lucky me, I witnessed something juicy.”

Cadash paused from perusing the book. Should he bite the very obvious bait? Varric was once again bluffing, right? Looking for his reaction—guilt, embarrassment, anything to use against him as evidence to pry the information from him. He turned the page of his book, feigning disinterest.

Varric laughed. “Oh, is that how it is, Boss? Alright then…”

Cadash glared at the other dwarf half-heartedly as he snapped his book shut. “Fine, Varric. I am pretty sure I’m going to regret this. But what did you see?”

“I spotted Cassandra leaving your quarters.” Varric said with a smug grin and Cadash could swear that his heart stopped beating. “You can argue it isn’t conclusive and she just had _something_ to do in your room so early in the morning…” Varric paused and laughed. “But Maker, your face really is telling me everything I need to know right now.”

Cadash could feel his face heating up as he reached out to his neck and popped open the button on his collar. He placed the book on the table and sighed as Varric continued laughing at his side. “I give up. Yes. We’re… we’re together.”

He didn’t even realize he had a wide smile on his face until Varric pointed it out. “See, you can’t even fake exasperation. You look too goddamned pleased with yourself.”

“Yeah, I do, don’t I?” Cadash couldn’t help but laugh as well. “I can’t help but be happy about it, sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Boss! What I can’t believe is how I didn’t find out the moment it happened! So, give me the details while Dorian gets yelled at by Cassandra.” Varric clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Did it happen before or after that weird shit at Adamant?”

He rolled his eyes once more. “You’re only asking because of your bet.”

“That and I might be writing about all this.”

“Varric, I don’t approve of either of those!”

“What?” Varric looked as if he took offense but Cadash knew better. “Come on, Boss! I thought we were friends!”

Cadash raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re using the friend card on me?” He paused and leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. “Hmm. I’ve nothing to gain if I tell you so let’s change that.”

“Alright,” Varric nodded slowly. “Lay it on me.”

“I’ll only tell you if the winner gives me half of their portion of their winnings,” Cadash said with a smirk. “By the way, who else is in this?”

“Oh, just me, Dorian and Bull…” Varric answered and sighed loudly when Cadash continued staring at him. “Fine! Some other scouts too.”

“Alright then.” Cadash chuckled and scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly flustered as Varric waited for him to speak up. “Well, whoever is betting that it happened before we went to Adamant Fortress is going to have their lucky day. It happened some time after we returned from Crestwood.”

Varric’s laughter was heard throughout the main hall, drawing the attention of some nobles. Cadash had to jab his arm to get him to quiet down. “I knew it!” Varric said with obvious mirth as he wrapped an arm around Cadash’s shoulder. “I knew you had it in you to get Cassandra before we ended this whole warden shit!”

Cadash couldn’t help but laugh as well. “I suppose congratulations are in order?”

“For me? No! For you, Boss! You bagged a… nice gal? Shit, I don’t know. Either way, I’m happy for you.”

“And for yourself, obviously. I’m assuming you’re getting fifty gold from this bet, minimum.”

“Yes, but enough about me,” Varric said with a wave of his hand.

Cadash pulled away from Varric’s hold and shook his head. “You’re not going to veer the conversation away to make me forget that I will get a share of your winnings, Varric.”

“Fine, sometimes I forget you were Carta and you’re good at collections,” Varric replied with a groan. “I’ll let you know when I talk to the others. Maker knows you Carta types would breathe down my neck until I give you the gold.”

Cadash grinned. “I’ll use the money to buy her something nice!”

“Honestly, Boss, I truly am happy for you. And about damn time too. All that pining was making everyone at Skyhold antsy. I’m pretty sure Leliana wanted to lock the two of you up in a closet until you started making out.” Varric said, looked at him and sighed. “What is the point of teasing you when you’re just going to stare at the fireplace wistfully?”

“Well, that was… fruitless,” came Dorian’s voice from behind him. Cadash turned around to look at him and he blinked at how haggard the mage looked.  Dorian appeared as though he was trying to catch his breath.

“Shit,” Varric hissed, “did you actually ask her?”

“Yes!” Dorian strode over to them and sat down. “And she threatened to bash my skull in with her shield if I didn’t leave her be! Violent woman, that one—I truly don’t see what you see in her, Inquisitor; you could have picked someone less likely to knee you in the crotch while being intimate.”

Cadash frowned and opened his mouth to protest but Dorian continued speaking. “Although I am certain something is up. She was as red as a bloodstone!”

Varric chuckled. “I tried to warn you, Sparkler,” he said with what Cadash would describe as the most wicked grin in the world. He then nodded his head towards Cadash’s direction and winked.

Dorian’s eyebrows knitted together as he saw Varric’s expression and then turned to Cadash. He could only shrug and smile, which caused Dorian to heave out a loud sigh.

“ _Fasta vass_. Alright. How much do I owe you, Varric? If I didn’t know our Inquisitor any better, I’d accuse you both of being in it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally 2000 words of banter hahaha. 
> 
> Thanks again to my love, Ellie, for being such a trooper!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadash and Cassandra have a discussion about her space in the armory.

“What is that you have behind your back?” Cassandra asked as she paused from her training to greet Cadash who had just strolled over to her.

He smiled at her and watched as she tried to even out her breathing. When was she not training, he wondered. “A gift,” he answered as he showed her what was in his hand. “I thought you might like it.” He handed the gift to her, which she received with a look of surprise. The blush on her cheeks was a wonderful bonus. Cadash decided it was going to be a good day.

“How…” Cassandra seemed to be looking for the right words as she turned the wrapped present around in her hands, as if trying to figure out what it was before opening it. “How thoughtful of you, Edric,” she whispered and a small smile was present on her face.

Cadash’s smile widened. He watched her tentatively rip open the paper and saw her eyes light up in delight when she saw what was inside. “I take it that it _is_ to your liking?”

Cassandra smiled as she held the book of poetry, running her hand gently on the cover before opening it. “I have been meaning to buy a new one but I have not had the time—it kept slipping my mind.” She smiled at him and Cadash made a mental note to thank Varric for his help in getting the book delivered to Skyhold. “Thank you, Edric.”

Cadash took a step closer to her and whispered, “Why don’t we go and add that to your collection?”

She looked at the book, then at him and nodded. “Yes. Let us do that.”

Cadash placed his hands behind his back and let Cassandra take the lead. He frowned, puzzled, when Cassandra entered the armory. The blacksmith and his apprentice greeted them and she responded with a nod in their direction. Cadash smiled at them and turned to follow Cassandra who was heading towards the stairs.

She paused as she was about to take the first step up the stairs. “Ah, just a moment, _Inquisitor_ —“

Cadash blinked at her, surprised by the sudden change in tone. They had agreed to only use titles when they were talking business. It helped separate the personal from the professional. “What is it?”

“I just remembered,” she started as she looked towards the smiths. “Have you talked to Cullen?”

“Ah,” Cadash followed her eyes. She was looking at the area where he had found the two arguing a few days ago. “I have.”

“Oh?” Cassandra began climbing the stairs and Cadash followed suit. “How did that conversation go?”

“I was able to convince him not to take lyrium,” Cadash explained. “I don’t have practical experience on lyrium addiction, nor would I want any. But I think it would be for the best. He gives himself far too little credit. He’s an excellent commander.”

Cassandra smiled at him. “I agree with you on that matter,” she said as they got to the second floor. “Thank you for talking to him.” She then began heading for the stairs once more.

It was, of course, not his first time in the armory. It was where he met with Cassandra when they talked about various matters. But when they went past the second floor landing where they usually discussed issues on the small desk in the area, his confusion only increased. He had never gone beyond this space. Perhaps Cassandra truly was taking him to where she kept her books?

“It was no trouble. I’m always happy to help—“ he stopped talking when they reached the top of the stairs. The space was mostly empty, save for a small table that held some books and a candle stick, a stool and a small bedroll at a corner. He blinked as Cassandra strode forward and placed the book of poetry that he had given her on top of the pile on the table.

_It couldn’t be._

She turned and walked back towards him, taking his hand in hers. She seemed to notice what he was sure was a dawning comprehension on his face. “Is something wrong?”

Cadash looked at her then at the small space before him. “I—Cassandra? Don’t tell me these are your lodgings here in Skyhold?” he asked, uncertain as he wished that she would reply with the negative.

“If you put it that way, then I shall stay silent,” she said with a small frown. “Is there something about it that bothers you?”

He bit back a sarcastic reply and squeezed her hand. “You don’t have a bed,” he said, and flinched at how stupid he probably sounded—stating the obvious.

“This space is more than enough for my needs.”

"I won’t argue with that but…” he walked forward and stood in the middle of the area. “My room is unnecessarily huge.” Cadash spread his arms wide as if to prove his point. “You can fit ten Iron Bulls in there. Well, alright. Maybe just six."

"Yes. I know how big your room is, Edric. I have been there."

He frowned. "Yes, you have. You've been staying there almost every night this week. So I don't see why you can't just officially move in with me instead of staying here."

"It isn't proper." She shook her head. "You're the Inquisitor."

"You're using my title as an excuse. _Again_." Cadash sighed and looked at her pointedly. “And I am pretty sure the whole of Skyhold knows the nature of our relationship already. I don’t think it’s necessary that we keep up this charade.”

“And whose fault is that, I wonder?” Cassandra asked, crossing her arms.

Cadash shrugged and smiled apologetically. “Varric’s?”

She scoffed. “That answer is valid. I am sure he is directly involved in this in one way or another. Although I am also sure you were all too happy to provide him with the details. I know that the two of you drink together regularly.”

“I didn’t provide him with any details.” Cadash sighed once more and sat down on the lone bedroll present in the area. He refused to regard it as a proper room. “He saw you exit my quarters one morning and he asked me about it. What else was I to say about that? I’m sorry but I’m not as good at bullshitting as he is.”

Cassandra groaned but then turned to look at him fondly. He tilted his head in confusion at the sudden change in her disposition until she spoke. “And I am certain your face gave you away. You were never subtle, Edric.”

He chuckled. “He told me I looked very pleased with myself.” He then reached out for Cassandra’s hand and locked their fingers together. “It’s hard to be subtle when you’re so amazing,” he whispered.

He was met with a snort. But he looked at her face, and the way she looked—cheeks and ears pink, lips curved into a small smile, eyes bright with a fondness for him—it told him everything. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” she replied.

“Hmm?” Cadash raised an eyebrow. “I’m sitting on your bedroll, am I not?”

Cassandra laughed softly and bent down to sit beside him. “Yes. I suppose you do have a point.”

He smiled and scooted closer to her, reaching out to cup her cheek in his hand. Cassandra first leaned into his touch but when their eyes met, she seemed to understand his intent. She leaned down and closed her eyes, Cadash’s cue to move forward and kiss her softly. Her free hand reached for the back of his head, gently stroking.

Cadash loved her, adored her. He would do anything for this wonderful woman in front of him. It pained him to know that this place was where she spent her nights for he wanted to give her the world. And letting her stay in his room, which truly was far too big for one dwarf, would be a start.

Cassandra started to pull away but he pressed forward, wanting to let her know without words just how much she meant to him. When they finally pulled apart, he looked up at her. “Won’t you consider it? Please.”

She squeezed his hand. “Alright. I shall consider your offer.”

-

That evening as he was working on some documents for Josephine while nursing a mug of coffee, he heard someone open the door to his room and walk up the stairs. The weight of the footsteps was familiar and he could only smile when he saw Cassandra eventually emerge.

“Hey,” he greeted as he set down his coffee on the table, intending to stand but something Cassandra was carrying distracted him. He stayed where he was when she walked over to him. He watched curiously as she set down a bag on his desk. Something clicked in his mind when she took out what appeared to be her collection of books.

“I am not moving in,” Cassandra said, cutting him off when she saw him open his mouth. “ _Yet_ ,” she added as she carried her books to the nearest shelf. He watched her frown as she tried to find where to best place her books, not missing the blush on her cheeks.

Cadash made a humming sound and he turned to the paperwork before him once more. He noticed Cassandra look at him from the corner of his eye.

“I—it is just more convenient to have my books here. I only have time to read in the evening and I spend most of my evenings here.”

He was certain he couldn’t hide the delight and happiness on his face, which caused her to turn away and focus her attention on the books on his shelf. She then plucked one of the books on his shelf, he could not tell what, and situated herself on the couch across the room. It was taking all of his willpower to not abandon the paperwork and join her.

_Ah, fuck it._

Cadash pushed his chair backwards and stood, stretching. The action seemed to catch Cassandra’s attention and she looked up at him as he made his way to her.

“Don’t you have work to do?” she asked, but there was only amusement in her tone.

He smiled widely as he sat down on the couch beside her. “I missed you, love,” he whispered as he placed a hand on her thigh and pressed a kiss on her neck.

She laughed softly and tilted her head slightly to expose more of her neck. “You saw me this afternoon.”

“Still,” he chuckled against her neck and began running his hand slowly up and down her thigh. “I love you,” he whispered, which caused Cassandra to look at him and smile.

“And I, you,” she answered and leaned down to kiss him softly.

Cadash smiled at her and straightened up, meaning to go back to his desk and finish the paperwork lest Josephine be cross with him. Cassandra squeezed his hand gently when he stood. Once he had reached his desk, he gazed at her for a short while, enjoying how she looked so relaxed while in his quarters. How he wished she would be a constant presence not just here but in all of his life.

 _Yet._ Yet—she said. That was good enough. It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra's whatever-it-is up in the armory concerned me. And I'm pretty sure any Inquisitor should be concerned as well. I'm sure she insisted that she is fine with it! But damn does she deserve so much more.  
> Also references to Cullen's personal quest, Perseverance haha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadash and the Iron Bull try a... creative approach in dealing with a giant in the Emerald Graves.

Cassandra watched Cadash climb on top of a mossy boulder before taking out the map from his pack and looking around; trying to figure out which direction they should go to get to the general area that Commander Cullen had marked for them. They were to track down the red lyrium trade route as per Cullen’s request.

The Dales were beautiful, she had to admit, with the lush green scenery and the clear water that ran through the streams. But the name of the forest itself was ominous. Although everything about the Dales seemed to feel that way. She had warned them all to be alert at all times—she remembered one of the scouts informing them about giants lurking in the area.

“Boss, you know you don’t have to climb those boulders just to look around,” came Bull’s voice from the side. “You can let me know and I can lift you on my shoulders!”

Bull’s loud laughter was heard throughout the area and some of the rams in the area scampered away in fear. She heard Cadash sigh from where he stood.

“Thank you for the generous offer, Bull.”

“No problem, Boss. You know I’m a giver.”

“Now, now, Bull. Enough about our mighty Inquisitor’s height,” Dorian said as he walked to the qunari’s side. “I’m sure he has other qualities that you can focus on next time! Think of it as an exercise of wit! I, for one, like to target how his hair appears like he has just woken up! It must be quite a feat to make it look like that all the time. Do remind me to gift you a hairbrush the next time we are at Skyhold, alright, Inquisitor?”

Dorian smirked when Cadash turned to him with an exasperated expression on his face before looking back at the map. Soon Cadash appeared like he had figured out where to go and jumped off of the boulder. The mage then sniggered when Cadash began trying to flatten his hair with his gloved hand.

“Ugh. Pay him no mind, Inquisitor,” Cassandra said as she joined Cadash’s side. “You look fine,” she said with a small smile.

“Ah. A testament to the popular saying, ‘Love is blind’. Indeed!” Dorian once more commented and Cassandra glared at him.

Cadash just chuckled good-naturedly, shook his head and turned to lead the way to their destination. Cassandra always did wonder how he kept his good humor; he usually could shrug off things that would affront her. But she supposed that was what made him perfect for the role of Inquisitor. He seemed to get along swimmingly with everyone. He had even managed to be on friendly terms with Vivienne, whose good graces were particularly difficult to obtain.

She watched Bull heft his heavy blade on his shoulder and begin following Cadash down the slope. She met Dorian’s gaze and chose to walk by his side.

“I hope I didn’t offend you, Cassandra. I was merely teasing,” he said with an easy smile. “You know how it is.”

“You would have if he had been hurt by what you had said,” she replied.

“Oh? Should I think I am lucky that he has a good sense of humor then? What ever will you do to me if he turned to you with hurt mabari eyes? Exact divine retribution upon myself?”

“Perhaps,” she said with a smirk. “Will you risk trying until you find out?”

Dorian shook his head. “Ah, perhaps when I am a few hundred miles away from you.”

“Good man,” she said with a nod.

“On another note, I’m surprised our dear Inquisitor didn’t bring Varric this time. I almost miss his whining about how green the leaves on the trees are,” Dorian said, looking up at the branches that hung above them.

Cassandra followed his eyes before turning again to keep Cadash within her sight. “He vaguely mentioned that Varric was busy and that he didn’t want to take him away from his duties just to take him to, and I quote, ‘the worst place I could bring Varric to’. Which I disagreed with, I think the worst place would be somewhere wetter.” She then shook her head. “I do not miss the whining.”

She then smiled, looking at Dorian from the corner of her eyes. “Are you not happy that he brought Bull along?”

Dorian frowned. “Why should I be?”

“Nothing,” she answered. “Perhaps I heard wrong, then.”

“Wait,” Dorian placed a hand on her arm, looking quite stunned. “What did you hear and who did you hear it from?”

Cassandra looked at him, confused by his reaction. She didn’t expect that Dorian, who was perhaps one of the flashiest people she had ever met, would be very particular about keeping his personal life private. “You need not worry, Dorian. It isn’t common knowledge. The Inquisitor merely…”

Dorian then appeared to be glaring daggers at the Inquisitor’s back. “I cannot believe him! He told you? I suppose you two don’t keep any secrets from each other? Gossip about your friends in the afterglow, is that what the two of you do?”

She hesitated. “I apologize if I have offended. I did not think it would be a sensitive topic. He was simply remarking about how you seem happier. That’s all.”

A sigh escaped Dorian’s lips and his shoulder slumped. “It is just not something I expected you to bring up. I keep forgetting that the South views this sort of,” he paused, “relationship differently. The Imperium would not be so kind.”

“Well,” she started, relieved that she had not overstepped her bounds, “as long as you are both pleased…”

Dorian chuckled lightly. “But of course you would be wishing us well! The truest of all romantics, after all! I’m sure you’ve never read anything like it in any of your books! Unless your collection is… far trashier than you care to admit.”

Cassandra snorted and decided not to dignify that with a response. They walked together in comfortable silence, trailing behind their companions and watching them in animated conversation that neither she nor Dorian could really hear. Laughter erupted from Bull once more and Cadash was blushing brightly. She smiled fondly at Cadash—his blushing usually meant the topic was about her; he never was discreet. Although with Bull as his conversation partner, she could only imagine how lewd the topic was, probably.

“And you, Cassandra?” She turned to Dorian when he began talking once more. He had a smug look on his face. He caught her staring, of course, he did. “I assume things are well between the two of you?”

Cassandra sighed softly, unable to describe how she felt other than her heart fluttering in her chest. The smile returned quickly to her lips as she looked at Cadash, who was currently jabbing Bull’s toned arm.

“Why, Cassandra, if you continue looking like that, I won’t need an answer to my question!” Dorian said with an amused chuckle.

The smile stayed on her lips even with Dorian’s teasing. “Things are well,” she answered, hoping it would suffice.

Their conversation was cut short when Cadash and Bull halted. Cadash took out the map once more and asked Bull to hold it open for him. Cassandra approached them, placing a hand on Cadash’s shoulder as she took her place by his side. “Is something wrong?”

Cadash’s expression was neutral but there was a strain there that betrayed worry. “I might have made a mistake.”

Cassandra frowned. “Are we lost?”

The Inquisitor’s frown deepened as he stared at the map. “Lost would imply that we don’t know where we are but…” He pointed at a portion of the map that was encircled. “I might have led us into giant territory. I had the scouts tell me where they spotted the giants earlier today and…” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Shit.”

Bull had a menacing grin on his face. “Giants, huh? Finally! I can see the Boss here fight one!”

She looked up at Bull. “Giants are not creatures to be trifled with, Bull. An encounter with them will be dangerous, at worst fatal.”

“Will the four of us be able to subdue one?” Dorian asked, hand already on his staff. “I don’t have much to worry about for I shall leave the dirty work to you three. Although I don’t much fancy the thought of having to haul your bodies back to camp if you all get knocked out. So,” he looked at the map and placed his hand on his chin, “let’s find a safe way back to where we must go.”

A loud grunt was heard from Bull. “Fine, running away it is, then.”

“No need to fret, I’m sure there shall be other times you can watch the Inquisitor fight a giant.” Dorian said with a pat to Bull’s toned back.

“Let’s move,” Cadash said as he took back the map and kept it in his pack. Cassandra noted a tension to him that she rarely saw. She remembered that same tension from their venture into the Fade in Adamant. Worry for Cadash rose from within her and she decided to stay at his side for the rest of their trek.

Moments later, after crossing an archway, Cassandra could hear the sounds of a battle raging in the distance. Cadash seemed to have heard it too, and he stopped walking and scanned his surroundings for the threat.

There was a tremor in the ground, but an earthquake was the unlikely conclusion. As they had feared, they were indeed in giant territory. The group took several careful steps forward and finally saw a giant engaged in combat with…?

The crash of steel. A flash of red.

“Red templars?” Cadash said in surprise. “I suppose we were on the right track then,” he said, grimacing as he turned his attention towards the preoccupied giant in the distance. He turned to them, seeking their opinion.

“The giant may well defeat them and our intervention might not even be necessary!” Dorian said. “Entering the fray might just grant us even more enemies than one giant. Which other dwarf rogue is running around the Dales aside from the Inquisitor himself? They will surely recognize you and target us.”

“I—“ Cassandra sighed and frowned, “—agree with Dorian.” She didn’t miss the smirk present in his features. “We can wait until one side is defeated before we step in.”

Bull shifted his weapon on his shoulder, lone eye narrowing. “But it looks like they’re doing much more than trying to defeat the giant.”

Longer observation of the ongoing battle before them revealed to her that Bull’s suspicions were correct. The red templars were not trying to kill the giant. By the looks of the chains they were holding, the distance that they maintained and the apparent restraint in their blows—

“They’re trying to herd the giant into a cage!” Cassandra exclaimed upon realizing.

To her side, Dorian looked both distressed and curious. “ _Kaffas_ , if they are intending to add giants to their forces, then we’ll have a lot of trouble in our hands in the future! Will they force it to ingest red lyrium like they have? Can you imagine having to face off against red lyrium addled giants?! Maker’s breath.”

“I doubt they’re capturing it for domesticating,” Bull murmured and then turned to Cadash. “What do we do, Boss?”

“We stop them,” Cadash answered but there was a tone to his voice that Cassandra couldn’t quite place. “We can’t allow the red templars to capture the giant! Even if it means we have to engage the giant as well.”

“Finally!” Bull said, with a grin that Cassandra knew was his version of baring fangs. “Lead the way, Boss!”

Cadash looked at them and nodded. “I’m going on stealth to ambush and take down at least one of the templars. While they’re scrambling, Cassandra, Bull, flank them. Dorian, setting them on fire will help. The usual routine! We take out the templars first.” He swallowed and turned, chin up as he stared at the giant. “Then we take care of the giant.”

Cassandra steadied herself while watching Cadash throw stealth powder on himself and race forward, whispering words to the Maker to grant her strength in the battle to come. She carried her shield and unsheathed her sword, keeping her eyes trained on the templars as she, Bull and Dorian carefully went into position.

As soon as they were in position to flank the enemy, the cry of a templar echoed throughout the forest as Cadash materialized and plunged daggers into his back. With this signal, Cassandra rushed towards the battle and bashed a templar archer with her shield, throwing the body forward several feet away.

“It’s the Inquisitor! Kill the Inquisitor!” one of the red templars exclaimed.

Cassandra cried out as she lunged forward, her sword clashing with another templar’s. To her side Bull was swinging his blade at one of the red templar behemoths. The templar she was fighting suddenly cried out in pain as his clothes and armor were set ablaze—Dorian’s doing, no doubt. The distraction was definitely welcome as she thrust her sword forward, feeling her blade sink into flesh. The templar collapsed as soon as she drew her weapon out.

The giant roared, sweeping its arms at them indiscriminately. Bull was knocked down on his back but quickly recovered. The Inquisitor managed to sidestep while the other templars were not quite as lucky.

Cadash zoomed past her, footsteps light and fast, as he made his way behind the remaining behemoth to attack. He sprang up and dug his daggers into its back, stabbing his way through the lyrium growths repeatedly.

“Inquisitor!” she yelled out in warning as the giant appeared before them, huge hand ready to strike down. Cadash looked up and rolled over to the side, the creature’s palm barely missing him. Cassandra raised her shield up and ran towards the behemoth, knocking it down as she pushed her shield forward in time. A Winter’s End cast by Dorian with the right timing ended the behemoth’s life. Leaving just the giant towering over them.

The giant took several thundering steps towards them and they scattered. Dorian kept his distance, firing spells from a slope. Being the constant source of pain earned the mage the giant’s attention and it grunted as it began walking towards him. Cassandra turned to Bull and they nodded at each other, both determined to distract the creature with their blows.

As she was running toward the giant, she noticed the Inquisitor was rooted to one spot, simply staring up at the giant before them. She ran to him, frowning as she began to question his lack of movement. “What is the matter, Inquisitor?” But then she saw his eyes which depicted nothing but…

Terror.

The look was gone a split second after she spotted it. Cadash shook his head and apologized, smiling up at her weakly as he drew his weapons. Before she could even question it, he was gone, under stealth she supposed. Her worry increased but the giant’s roar as Bull repeatedly hacked at its legs pushed the feeling out of the forefront of her mind.

Raising her shield high, she assaulted the giant’s right leg with her sword, crying out with each swing. Cadash appeared behind the giant and sank his daggers into its flesh. The rogue sidestepped as the giant stumbled backwards, barely avoiding being stepped on. A massive hand swung in Cadash’s direction and before Cassandra could tell him to watch out, Cadash was already on his back several feet away.

Cassandra watched him get back up, uncork a potion and drink it. As soon as she saw him steady on his feet, she resumed her strike. She heard Dorian’s voice, telling them to step away. Dodging to the side, she managed to avoid getting singed by a fire spell he hurled at the giant.

A pained howl escaped the giant as the spell hit it squarely in its face. Cassandra turned to look at Dorian and as expected, the mage had a proud grin on his face.

“Good job, Dorian!” she heard Bull from her side. “Seeker, looks like we’re wearing it down! Soon it will be on its knees begging for mercy!”

With a growl, the giant began limping away from them. Perhaps it was tired of their efforts to bring it down and decided that they were more trouble than they were worth? Nonetheless, she kept her focus on it. Her eyes widened as she saw it pick up a boulder larger than any of them.

“Watch out everyone!” she cried out as she lifted her shield and ran to grab Cadash by the waist, dragging him away from the area she thought the boulder would hit.

“Shit!” Bull yelled out as the boulder went right over his head and landed several feet away from Dorian who was hiding behind a tree.

“Thanks,” Cadash told her shakily. He nodded at her as she let go of him. “Come on, everyone! Just a bit more!”

Cassandra let out a war cry as she charged towards the giant’s legs, which were already marred with various wounds. She slammed into the giant and immediately swung her sword downward. Bull spun, dealing multiple cuts and Cadash jumped and resumed stabbing the creature with his blades repeatedly.

Another well-aimed spell from Dorian had the giant howling, its arms making sweeping movements, trying to take them down as it stumbled and fell onto its knees with an earthshaking thud. Cadash, who was breathing heavily, looked at all of them. “Let’s go! Give it all you’ve got!”

She approached the giant’s torso but had to step back as it was still trying to fend them off with its long arms. She lifted her shield, grunting as she was pushed back by a large hand. She grimaced, and looked up at the giant’s back—if only she could gain enough footing to climb on top and plunge her sword right in its neck.

As she was about to resume her assault on the giant, she noticed Cadash’s eyes were on the spot that she was previously focused on. His eyes met hers for a second and her throat constricted—she knew that manic look.

“Bull!” Cadash called out.

“Boss!” Bull acknowledged as he took a step back to gain momentum in his swing.

“Throw me onto the giant’s back!” Cadash said as he ran towards Bull. Bull had a wide grin on his face, obviously approving of the Inquisitor’s request.

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra exclaimed. “Bull, _do not_ do as he asks!”

“That is madness!” Dorian commented as he continued throwing spells at the giant. She could not agree more.

Cadash did not look at either of them; he simply stepped towards Bull. “We don’t have time! It’s recovering and I have to get on its back and do some major damage!”

“Sorry, Seeker. Boss’s orders.” Bull set down his weapon and rolled his shoulders in preparation. And before she could even protest, Cadash was being lifted off the ground and carried horizontally on Bull’s side. “On three, Boss! One…”

“Bull!” Cassandra yelled.

“Two…” Bull turned to the side and readied his stance.

“Ah--!” Dorian yelped in panic. “I do not wish to report to Skyhold and tell the people there that we threw our Herald right at a giant!”

“Three!” She heard a loud cry of effort from Bull and watched as Cadash soared through the air several feet before landing on the giant’s back.

Cadash couldn’t get solid footing right away and had to resort to stabbing his daggers into the giant’s flesh in order to hold on. The giant roared and began flailing its arms at its back. She watched as Dorian hastily cast a barrier on the Inquisitor, a pale blue light enveloping him as he staggered and eventually stood up shakily. He grabbed one of his flasks from his pack and smashed it on himself. Cassandra could only watch as Cadash’s form was set ablaze as he ran up higher and finally leapt to thrust his daggers into giant’s neck.

The giant was thrashing around at this point and Cassandra lunged forward, stabbing it with her sword in order to gain its attention. Cadash held on to one of his daggers that was rooted in the giant’s flesh while he pulled out the other and began stabbing it repeatedly, the creature’s blood spraying everywhere.

The loud shrieking of the giant rang in Cassandra’s ears as it scrambled to stand. Time seemed to slow down as Cadash lost his footing and she could only watch as he held on to the dagger still planted in the giant’s back. She shouted his name right as the giant finally managed to shake Cadash off of it. The dwarf was sent flying to the ground and she felt her legs move before she could even register where he might land.

Behind her, the giant let out one final roar before it collapsed. Cassandra almost lost her balance from the quake that its massive form caused. She was at Cadash’s side, her heart hammering in her chest as she prayed to the Maker that he be alright. _Please._

She turned his body over, found his face covered in blood—the giant’s she surmised. A groan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes. Harsh words about his recklessness were stuck in her throat and she could only scowl in disapproval before Bull reached their side, laughing heartily.

“Boss, that was amazing! We have to use that strategy again when the time comes! Probably on a dragon!”

Cassandra turned to glare at Bull, not in the mood for encouragement of Cadash’s actions. She was about to scold both of the men but Dorian interrupted, waving a piece of paper in the air.

“Look what I found!” he said. “Red templar plans! Looks like this isn’t the first time they’ve made an attempt at capturing giants. And I doubt it will be the last.”

-

The camp was silent that evening, Cassandra noted as she sat beside Cadash who was still staring at the note they had found earlier. His hand automatically snaked behind her and settled on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She hesitantly complied but could not help the small smile on her lips when he leaned on her, the contact and the closeness both comforting and intimate.

Cassandra sighed and allowed this little display of affection, for hardly anyone in the camp was awake. The Inquisitor deserved his comforts, especially after a day such as this one. She doubted the scouts or their other companions would begrudge him this moment. Certainly, Bull would encourage it and she could already imagine the cheeky grin on his face when he would suggest they do _something else_.

“They really are capturing giants,” he whispered. She turned to see his eyebrows together in a frown. “With difficulty it seems.” He then sighed. “I hope they continue having a hard time.”

“I pray for the safety of those in Emprise du Lion,” she said softly.

“Pray for us too for when we have to go there. Because we will in the future,” he said with a wry smile. “I don’t want to go there and see that their experiments are successful. Giants are difficult enough to kill without the influence of red lyrium.”

“I hope I do not have to see your display of recklessness there too,” she said with a frown. “That is one thing I wish to witness only once.”

Cadash nuzzled against her. “I apologize, Cassandra. But it worked didn’t it? We killed it.”

“Yes, but I don’t want you to make a habit out of it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Cassandra let out a breath and nodded. She then peered at the note in his hand, noticed how tightly it was being held. “You are… frightened of them.”

Cadash blinked at her and then turned away, shoulders slumping. “I’m a dwarf. Even smaller than you are to those giants. And I wield daggers. Not quite as grand as your swords or Bull’s weapons. I felt silly trying to stab legs as big as a tree trunk with my tiny knives.”

She placed a hand on his knee. “I apologize. I did not intend that to be a slight towards you.”

His hand withdrew from her waist and she was afraid that she had indeed offended him until he took her hand in his, locking their fingers together. “I’m scared of a lot of things. Giants, the undead, Corypheus. Failing the Inquisition. Losing you.”

Cassandra’s expression softened. “I do not judge you because of what you fear—in fact, I admire you. It takes twice the effort to accomplish a task if one is afraid. And yet you have come through every single challenge that this whole ordeal has thrown at you.” She squeezed his hand. “And you need not worry about that last one.”

There was silence for a few moments before she spoke again. “And if it is not obvious enough, I am afraid of losing you, as well.”

Cadash squeezed her hand in return and he turned to face her once more. His eyes were searching, asking, expressing a need to—

Without even a glance at their surroundings, Cassandra leaned down, closed her eyes and pressed their lips together into a soft kiss. She felt Cadash’s hand let go of hers in order to wrap his arms around her neck. Her hands reached for his back, stroking, aiming to comfort and reassure. And at that moment, there was nothing else except for him, her lips on his and the warmth of their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unplanned chapter, longer than any chapter I've written so far.  
> References to Before the Dawn and that whole fight between the red templars and a giant.  
> The next one will take a while because I haven't even finished writing it yet and I'm also in the middle of trying to write a one shot that is quite important to me! (And being really slow about it too because it's Lord Cadash week on tumblr)
> 
> Kudos again to Ellie, my love for checking this chapter!


End file.
